Disneyland's 40th Anniversary: A Musical Celebration
by Movimationguy
Summary: I've told you before about Hogwarts' schoolwide Disneyland trip. Well, join Harry and Hermione as they join in on the festivities at Disneyland's 40th Anniversary and share the magic of Disney with all their friends in this musical celebration.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was early in the morning of July 16, 1995 in San Jose, California. Harry Potter and the Seekers had been very busy for almost the last month traveling across the United Kingdom and North America on their first tour, the Transatlantic Tour.

The week before, they had a pretty impressive reception in Canada and just the day before, they played three impressive shows, one in Sacramento, the other two in San Jose. It gave them a pretty good chance of seeing San Jose before eBay started building it.

For the next four days, though, they'd be taking off to Anaheim to visit the Happiest Place on Earth; Disneyland. Harry was very excited about this for three reasons;

One, there was a new _Lion King_ parade called _The Lion King Celebration_ that had just started the year before.

Two, they'd be attending Disneyland's 40th Anniversary Celebration, labeled as the _40 Years of Adventure Celebration_ , so they didn't quite know what to expect,

Three, many of their friends from Hogwarts would be attending as well, and they couldn't wait to share all the fun and magic of Disneyland with them.

The celebrations weren't until the next day, so they had a pretty good amount of time to get everyone warmed up for the festivities.

Anyways, Harry was laying in his hotel bed, almost ready to get up because he wanted to get Hermione by surprise. She was sleeping in the bed next to his and he wanted jump on it to wake her up. But unfortunately, he was too late. Hermione was already jumping up and down on his bed to try and wake him up first.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" She shouted.

"Today's the day we're going to Disneyland for the 40th Anniversary Celebration! We can't be late!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up," Harry promised, to quote his favorite Disney film.

As soon as Harry awoke, Hermione grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of bed to go and wake the others, starting with their parents.

"Mum! Dad! Wake up!" Hermione shouted. "We've got to get going! Disneyland waits for no one!"

"Okay, okay Hermione," Paul promised. "We're up, we promise."

Paul and Jane awoke and Hermione sprinted out of the room to go wake everyone else. Paul turned to Harry.

"You know, Harry," Paul whispered. "Sometimes I think she's five instead of fifteen."

"You have no idea," Harry reassured him.

Naturally, Paul chuckled at this, as Lily and James came into the room, stretching and yawning, along with Molly and Arthur.

"You're up already?" Harry asked them.

"We heard everything from our rooms," James explained.

"Honestly, I think that girl is better at waking people up than I am," Molly reasoned.

She wasn't wrong. Hermione jumped on Ginny's bed first so they could wake up Fred and George together, and as soon as they were up, they all jumped on Ron's bed since he was such a heavy sleeper.

Sarah's bed was the last one and Harry jumped on this one himself, tickling Sarah to the ends of the earth, she was kept laughing until she demanded that Harry stop because she ended up feeling like she had to go to the bathroom.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"For all the times you woke me up by tickling!" Harry grinned.

"You're mean!" Sarah whined.

"I'm your big brother, it's my job." Harry smirked.

Anyways, as soon as everyone was up and refreshed, they headed into the hotel lobby for a quick stop at the breakfast buffet. Ron ended up piling everything on his plate; eggs, sausages, potatoes, toast, mushrooms, bacon, pancakes, and waffles. He also took a bowl and filled it with every kind of cereal the hotel had, even the kinds that some Brits didn't like; Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes, Rice Krispies, Cocoa Puffs, Cinammon Toast Crunch, Honey Nut Cheerios, Regular Cheerios, and that's just to name a few. He had so much food on his plate that their stop at the buffet was anything but quick, and without my help, it would have racked up the check-out bill.

"Come on Ron, let's go!" Harry demanded.

"But I haven't finished all my cereals yet!" Ron whined.

"Take them with you," Harry suggested.

They checked out and headed outside, where the Rolls-Royce was already waiting for them, and the kids all piled in excitedly. Especially because what would take most people a six hour drive, would only take them three hours. This gave them enough time for them to watch two Disney films on the TV-VCR combo they'd installed in the limo. Naturally, they decided on _The Lion King_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ as they were the favorites of our two main characters.

Harry was given an American VHS copy of _The Lion King_ as a surprise gift from his Muggle friend Danny Kahn, who he met up with in New York City several weeks before while on a weekend break from touring.

Hermione also met up with her Muggle friend Rachel Greissman, the girlfriend of Danny Kahn, as her grandmother had tickets to the Broadway production of _Beauty and the Beast_ , and the two girls dragged their boyfriends in to see it with them. While they were there, Rachel bought Hermione a copy of the Original Broadway Cast Recording on CD and Cassette, and a copy of the show's souvenir program.

After the three hour drive, they finally reached Anaheim early in the afternoon. The first stop they made was over at the LAX Airport, where many of their friends from Hogwarts were waiting. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had taken the Potter Private Plane, flown back to Heathrow Airport and picked up all students and staff who were participating in the trip. Many of them were amazed to have flown in an aeroplane for the first time.

The parents all went over to speak with the Professors to get them straightened out before they went to the hotel. Professor Dumbledore was there, front and center, along with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid. Professor McGonagall was looking rather weary, Flitwick rather cheerful, Sprout, like she wanted McGonagall to pull herself together, and Hagrid rather doubtful. He thought the idea of spending the summer at a Muggle establishment was rubbish.

I bet you can't wait to see what I've been planning for him?

Meanwhile, Harry was going around, seeing who was there and realized that someone was missing; Snape. At the end of the school year, he'd joined the Seekers' crew as their second medical supervisor, after Lily, so he ended up going along with them on tour. But strangely, Snape wasn't even with them that morning and Harry couldn't believe he didn't notice it until now.

But he immediately forgot all about it as he and Hermione found some friends that they were looking for; Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang.

"Hey, you made it!" Harry greeted.

"We're not late are we?" Cedric asked.

"You're right on time!" Came a voice from behind them.

Harry, Hermione, Cedric, and Cho looked over their shoulders and saw Danny and Rachel there to greet them.

Naturally, Hermione and Rachel embraced each other, squealed, and started jumping up and down like little girls, while Harry and Danny also excitedly embraced each other, minus the screaming.

"Hey!" Harry greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to give you a nice little surprise," Danny answered.

"And you have!" Hermione agreed

The four friends embraced each other and Danny took Harry over to a nearby McDonald's stand. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny followed, along with a girl with waist-length blonde hair, Oliver Wood, and two Hufflepuff girls, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

Danny remembered Cedric and Wood from last Christmas, but had not yet met Susan, Hannah or the other girl. When they got to the McDonald's stand, he got a sense of who they were. The reason they were there wasn't the food, but the toys they were offering with the Happy Meals. These toys were to promote the 40 Years of Adventure Celebration at Disneyland. They were plastic figures of Disney characters on Disneyland rides and attractions. The toys all had wheels at the bottom and a little peephole you could look inside and see a picture of the attraction.

There were eight toys;

Br'er Bear riding _Splash Mountain_ ,

Aladdin and Jasmine riding the elephant Abu in the _Aladdin's Oasis_ Dinner Show,

Simba on Pride Rock in _The Lion King Celebration_ Parade,

Mickey Mouse riding _Space Mountain_ ,

Roger Rabbit driving Benny the Cab through Toontown,

Winnie the Pooh riding _Big Thunder Mountain Railroad_ ,

Peter Pan on the _Fantasmic_ Pirate Ship,

and

King Louie on the _Jungle Cruise_ Boat.

Each of them picked a different toy;

Harry chose a Simba, Danny took an Aladdin, Ron picked a Peter Pan, Fred and George each took a King Louie, Ginny chose a Br'er Bear, The blonde girl chose a Roger Rabbit, Susan and Hannah each took a Winnie the Pooh, and Oliver Wood took a Mickey Mouse.

"What made you pick that one?" Harry asked.

"Well, if this ride is called Space Mountain, it must be brilliant, right?" Wood answered.

"Oh?" Danny thought as he turned to Susan and Hannah. "So is Big Thunder Mountain your ride of choice?"

"Not exactly," Susan answered.

"Yeah," Hannah added. "But we love Winnie the Pooh and we want to collect as much Winnie the Pooh stuff while we're here."

It was then that Danny noticed the other girl.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"This is my friend, Luna," Ginny introduced.

"Luna Lovegood," she corrected as she shook Danny's hand.

"What made you pick Roger Rabbit of all characters?" Ginny asked her.

"I would have chosen, what you call, Alice in Wonderland, if that were an option, but since it wasn't, I had to choose another level of twisted insanity." She explained.

"Well, you won't have to when we get to the park," Danny reassured her. "I'm told there's an Alice in Wonderland ride there… two actually."

Luna smiled in excitement, as an energetic squeal would have been too out of her character.

Anyways, everyone headed outside, and all piled into the Rolls-Royce, one by one as if they were entering a clown car. Fortunately, no Muggles saw them, and they all drove over to the Disneyland Resort at 1313 Harbor Boulevard. They pulled up to a sign which read, the Disneyland Pacific Hotel, which was where they'd be staying. They all ended up staying on the same floor, even taking up the whole floor, trying to have rooms next to each other. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had one room together, Danny and Rachel had the room to their left, Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan to the right, Cedric, Cho, and Wood across from them, and Ginny and Luna next door to them.

Anyway, they wouldn't be going into the park until tomorrow, so they were looking for something to do. In the lobby, they found a brochure for a nearby cinema, which just happened to be showing _Pocahontas_. When Cho saw the ad, Harry decided to get permission from his parents to avoid her pleading. James got the Rolls-Royce going and took Harry, Hermione, Cedric, Cho, Danny, Rachel, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Luna and to the cinema where they were able to catch a 5:00 screening.

When they got there, they noticed that the lobby here was decorated for the occasion as well, with fake willow branches hanging from the ceiling and fake deerskin with images of the characters on them stretched across fake logs. If that wasn't enough, there was even a waterfall with running water in one corner of the room, and _Pocahontas_ buckets for popcorn at the snack bar. Apparently, they were trying to replicate the success they had with _The Lion King_ the year before. They all ended up getting buckets and Harry made note to give his to Cho when the movie was over.

Most of them, except Cho, ended up thinking the previews were more interesting than the movie itself. The other big summer movies like _Apollo 13_ , _Waterworld_ , and _Batman Forever_ had already been released, so there weren't any previews for them, but the movies coming out later in the year caught Harry's eye. Like _Jumanji_ , _GoldenEye_ and one other movie that was going to be a crowing achievement in the history of animation and filmmaking in general… _Toy Story_.

Once the movie begun and the Walt Disney Pictures logo was shown, there were quick military drum beats playing over it, as if to indicate that the movie just wanted to get itself over with.

At the beginning, when the villain, Governor Ratcliffe showed up, Harry thought, "Oh Merlin, here we go." He was only slightly less of a trope than any of the villains he'd seen before in environmental films and shows.

When they got to the New World and showed Pocahontas's people, Harry thought it could be a little interesting, until he realized that the movie was busy rushing itself and he was going to forget about what he was seeing within the next too minutes.

He didn't think Pocahontas herself was all that interesting either. What was even more strange to him was that the animals didn't talk, but the trees did.

Worst of all, he was especially disdainful of the film's environmental and "political" messages. To him, they were about as phoned in as any episode of Captain Planet. And needless to say, the villain didn't help the cause either.

But, he didn't think it was horrible either. He did enjoy a number of the songs, and genuinely liked the look of the film, at least in terms of the color scheme and backgrounds.

But when they got to the end of the film, when Pocahontas and John Smith parted, he heard Cho crying her eyes out next to him. He, naturally, didn't think the sadness was earned by this point in the film, but chose not to say anything as he and the others walked out of the film.

James picked them up in the Rolls-Royce and they all headed back to the hotel to order room service for dinner. As soon as they got back, Harry picked up a brochure from the check-in desk which read on the cover,

 _NEW! The Spirit of Pocahontas – Live on Stage at the Fantasyland Theatre_

Cho snatched the brochure from him and ran back up to her room, squealing, dragging Cedric with her.

Harry smiled, but shook his head, knowing that this trip was going to be very long… and he liked it.

But as much as he liked that, that's nothing compared to the surprise I'm bringing him in the next chapter.


	2. Whistle While You Work

_Chapter 1: Whistle While You Work_

It was early the next morning that Harry awoke, knowing that since there were so many other people on their floor, Hermione wouldn't jump on his bed to wake him up. She was just waking up herself, and he went to open the curtains. After doing so, and getting a good view of the park and resort area, he could swear he heard whistling to a familiar tune. It was almost like the beginning of a familiar VHS tape he'd seen.

To be more specific, he was thinking of the _Disney Sing-Along Songs_ tapes and the sixth tape in the UK release of the series, called appropriately enough, _Disneyland Fun_. He was imagining that whole scene actually happening in the park, right now; Goofy was sweeping the streets, Mickey was washing the windows, Chip and Dale were cleaning up the _Star Tours_ waiting area, and Minnie was setting up a display of stuffed Mickeys in the emporium. But little did he know that he wasn't imagining anything…

Goofy:

 _Whistle while you work,_

 _Put on that grin_

 _And start right in_

 _To whistle loud and long._

Roger Rabbit:

 _Just hum a merry tune…_

Mickey Mouse:

 _Just do your best,_

 _Then take a rest,_

 _And sing yourself a song._

Harry shrugged it off as Hermione got out of bed and they went to go freshen up and get dressed. As soon as they were finished, they took out their fanny packs and filled them with some of the other things they'd bought on their Disney World trip the year before, including their Walkmans, cassettes, and stuffed characters. Before they left the room to go get breakfast, Harry took another look out the window, still thinking about that other scene…

Except now, Pluto was cleaning the vehicles on the _Matterhorn Bobsleds_ , Donald was cleaning up more waiting areas, Minnie was stocking up the Candy Palace, Chip and Dale were messing around with the popcorn machines, and Mickey was watering the flowered face of himself at the entrance.

Chorus:

 _When there's too much to do,_

 _Don't let it bother you_

Donald Duck:

Yeah!

Minnie Mouse:

 _Forget your troubles,_

 _Try to be_

 _Just like a cheerful_

 _Chick-a-dee._

Chip and Dale:

 _And whistle while you work…_

Mickey Mouse:

 _Come on, get smart,_

 _Tune up and start_

 _To whistle while you work!_

White Rabbit:

 _You're late!_

 _You're late!_

 _For a very important date!_

 _It's time to open up the gate!_

 _You're late! You're late! You're late!_

Harry didn't realize it, but now, Hermione was shaking him to try and get his attention.

"Harry!" She called.

"Harry!" She called again.

Harry snapped out of his stupor as Hermione dragged him out of the room to go and get breakfast. Danny and Rachel stepped out of their room with their fanny packs filled as well, and followed them. The Weasleys were already at the breakfast buffet, as Ron was busy piling food onto his plate again. Everyone seemed to be eating quickly to try and get into the park sooner, and, let's just say that Ron was taking his time.

While Hermione was grimacing at the sight of Ron stuffing his face, Harry was busy imagining that first song picking up its pace… or so he thought.

This time, Goofy was pulling magic scarves out of a top hat, Donald was struggling with a bunch of balloons, Pluto was cleaning street lamps, Minnie was setting up the stroller rental, Chip and Dale were cleaning the cigar Indian on Main Street, Roger Rabbit was cleaning the Main Street Fire Engine… And Donald was replacing the stuffed Mickeys in the emporium with stuffed Donalds.

Goofy:

 _Whistle while you work,_

Chorus:

 _Put on that grin_

 _And start right in_

 _To whistle loud and long._

 _Just hum a merry tune…_

Minnie Mouse:

 _Just do your best,_

 _Then take a rest,_

 _And sing yourself a song._

Chip and Dale:

 _When there's too much to do,_

 _Don't let it bother you_

Roger Rabbit:

 _Forget your troubles,_

 _Try to be_

 _Just like a cheerful_

 _Chick-a-dee._

Goofy:

 _And whistle while you work…_

Donald Duck:

 _Come on, get smart,_

 _Tune up and start_

 _To whistle while you work!_

As soon as everyone was finished eating, well all except Ron, they pulled him out of the hotel restaurant and they all met in the lobby to go over a few things before heading into the park. Cho was gushing excitedly to Cedric about seeing _The Spirit of Pocahontas._ Several of the other girls were excited about meeting the Princesses. Danny was excited about seeing the _Aladdin_ 's _Oasis_ dinner show. But Ron, naturally, was more concerned about food.

"But I didn't get to finish all my breakfast!" He complained.

"There'll be enough to eat in the park," Hermione reminded him. "Now come on!"

They all headed across the parking lot to the park entrance, where lots of other people were waiting to get in, including a few celebrities of the time, like Jodie Sweetin, Ben Savage, Fran Drescher, and even George Lucas. There were even some Disney voices waiting in line, as well, like Irene Bedard, the voice of Pocahontas, and Russel Means, the voice of Chief Powhatan.

Speaking of voices, Harry could swear that now he was actually hearing the song. He assumed they were just playing it over the loudspeakers, like they usually would, but he had yet to realize that this was a step further from that…

Chorus:

 _When there's too much to do,_

 _Don't let it bother you_

 _Forget your troubles,_

 _Try to be_

 _Just like a cheerful_

 _Chick-a-dee._

 _And whistle while you work…_

 _Come on, get smart,_

 _Tune up and start_

 _To whistle while you work!_

By this time, Harry, Hermione, and everyone else were going through the line into the park. As each person was let in, they were handed a card dispensed from a nearby machine. At the top of each card was a seal which read _Collectors' Disneyland Series._

Harry looked at his card which read, _1994 - The Lion King Celebration_ at the bottom. At the center of the card was a picture of the parade.

"Wow," Harry muttered.

He looked behind him and noticed that everyone else in the line had different cards.

Just before he could ask Hermione about her card, she grabbed him by the arm so they could be the first into the park. As they ran along, Harry just barely made out Hermione's card, which read _1983 - New Fantasyland_.

Eventually, everyone was on Main Street waiting, as a red ribbon was blocking them, and Chip and Dale were waiting with a pair of scissors.

"Ready Chip?" asked Dale.

"Ready Dale!" answered Chip.

Several of the other characters were gathered on the other side near the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse holding hands. Mickey himself was at the center of the gathering, standing on a small podium. He waved to the audience.

"Good Morning, everybody!" He shouted.

"Good morning, Mickey!" The rest of the crowd answered for some reason.

"Welcome to the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland for a celebration of 40 Years of Adventures!"

Chip and Dale cut the ribbon, and everyone went rushing forward to go and enjoy the park. At this time Harry developed a rather silly grin on his face and Hermione thought she heard him mutter,

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?" She asked him.

"Look at everything we've seen and heard this morning," Harry explained. "Doesn't it all seem a bit familiar to you?"

Hermione thought for a minute, and soon enough it all became clear to her, especially since the next song was about to start…


	3. Step in Time

_Chapter 2: Step in Time_

Harry and Hermione basically stopped dead in their tracks as the next song started, and people were rushing around them to be the first to go do everything in the park. Danny and Rachel noticed.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione answered.

"Then how come you…" Rachel started.

"Listen," Hermione advised them. "Sound familiar?"

Chorus:

 _Kick your knees up,_

 _Step in time,_

 _Kick your knees up,_

 _Step in time,_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme,_

 _Kick your knees up,_

 _Step in time._

"I don't believe it," Danny gasped.

"Our childhood fantasy comes to life," Rachel added.

"Oh, so you watched it fifty million times, too, right?" Harry grinned.

"You have no idea," Danny answered.

Harry looked up at me, knowing that this was all my idea.

"What's all this about?" He asked me. "Trying to recreate a video we watched as twelve year olds?"

"Some of us watched it as nine year olds," Danny added.

Well, since you came here not too far off from when this video came out, it seemed like a good idea. Now hush, the next part of the song is coming.

Chorus:

 _Link your elbows,_

 _Step in time,_

 _Link your elbows,_

 _Step in time,_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme,_

 _Link your elbows,_

 _Step in time._

Cedric and Cho came up from behind them and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The narrator's busy recreating a video we watched back when we were twelve," Harry answered.

"Ahem," Danny cleared his throat.

"Well, they saw it before us, back when they were nine," Harry added.

"Oh" Cedric answered.

"What's a video?" Cho asked.

"We'll show you tonight back at the hotel," Harry replied.

"For now, let's just say that Disney tends to be very… musical in times like this," Hermione added.

"Musical?" Cedric mused.

Yes, Musical, my dear Cedric. Sometimes even showing the lyrics at the bottom of the screen and having a little Mickey Mouse head bouncing across.

"I like it," Cho smiled.

Naturally, Cedric was still a little confused.

If you don't believe me, here comes the next part of the song…

Chorus:

 _Flap like a birdie,_

 _Step in time,_

 _Flap like a birdie,_

 _Step in time,_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme,_

 _Flap like a birdie,_

 _Step in time,_

"It just keeps getting faster and faster," Cedric muttered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Interestingly, this is one of the shorter Disney songs," Hermione added.

"At least in the video they make it shorter," Harry continued.

"Oh," Cedric muttered.

"Is there more?" Cho asked.

"Oh sure," Harry answered. "The song's definitely not over yet.

"No, I mean, are there more songs?" Cho asked.

"Are you kidding?" Danny smiled. "They're just getting started.

"Really?" Cho asked.

"Really really," Rachel confirmed.

Chorus:

 _Step in time,_

 _Step in time,_

 _Step in time,_

 _Step in time,_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme..._

"They're getting closer to the end," Harry whispered.

Chorus:

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme…_

"Coming home," Danny whispered.

Chorus:

 _Step in time,_

 _You step… in.. time!_

"Okay, they're all in!" Shouted a nearby cast member.

As soon as everyone else heard that, they all started falling down to catch their breath, their rear ends hitting the hard pavement. If they were lucky, they'd hit a ledge or a park bench to sit on.

"Wow," Cedric muttered. "What a way to start the day."

You're not kidding, Cedric. I think Now is a perfect time to stop and catch your breath. It's only a matter of minutes before they start getting ready for the next song. And I think they're just getting started.

"How can you tell?" He asked me.

Look around you. What do you see?

Cedric looked behind him and saw a horse-drawn trolley coming down the street.

"A song about the trolleys?" He queried.

More than that. Just keep looking. What else do you see?

Cedric took another look behind them and saw cast members looking refreshed after the last song and doing their jobs, running the Ice Cream Pavilion, the Candy Palace, the Penny Arcade, and other places that people were going into.

"So, what is all this?" Cedric asked.

Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Welcome to the first major "themed" section of Disneyland;

Main Street USA.

Suddenly, the group heard a siren behind them and saw the Main Street Fire Engine coming down the street, with Roger Rabbit riding it, wearing a fireman's uniform.

"Hiya!" He shouted. "How ya doin'?"

As soon as the fire engine passed them, more characters took to the street to begin the next song…


	4. Right Down the Middle of Main Street

_Chapter 3: I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street, U.S.A._

As soon as the Main Street Fire engine passed the group and started circling around, Mary Poppins, Bert the Chimney Sweep, and the Penguin Waiters took the street and started the next song,

All:

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street, U.S.A.,_

 _It's the heart of America,_

 _The heartbeat of a holiday…_

As the dancing began, Alice and the White Rabbit passed by pushing a flower cart.

All:

 _The place was made with a magical plan,_

 _And just around the corner is a Fantasyland,_

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street, U.S.A…_

As Harry and Hermione watched with a smile, Harry was grabbed by another boy. This was another Hufflepuff named Ernie MacMillan. You may remember him from the other timeline, in which he spread bad rumors about Harry being the Heir of Slytherin.

"Is it all like this?" Ernie questioned.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Better get used to it."

"Okay," Ernie smiled as he shrugged it off.

Harry simply chuckled as the next set of characters took to the street.

All:

 _I hear the music playing from the old-time ragtime band..._

The Main Street Marching Band entered the scene, accompanied by Pluto, Chip, and Dale wearing similar attire.

All:

 _I feel the whole place swayin' with the people from across the land…_

Then, Goofy entered the scene in an old-fashioned police uniform, carrying a night stick.

All:

 _You see the greatest smiling faces up and down the street,_

 _It's remarkable how friendly all the people can be,_

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street, U.S.A…_

Then, an old fashioned bus came rolling down the street, which was carrying other characters, like Minnie Mouse.

All:

 _Tell your mother she's not to worry,_

 _Cause no one's rushing,_

 _There's no big hurry._

 _You're never alone or left out in the cold,_

 _There's always someone there to pick you up!_

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street, U.S.A…_

 _I know it's no illusion,_

 _It's a dream that's here to stay,_

 _For the time of your life you ought to find yourself here,_

 _You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear,_

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street, U.S.A…_

At this moment, Mickey Mouse came in with a piano on wheels and Minnie seated herself on the edge of it.

Meanwhile, Hermione was explaining to Cedric and Cho what Main Street U.S.A. represented... sort of.

"So, Main Street U.S.A. is really an amalgamation of an early 20th century American town," Hermione lectured.

"You see," Danny continued. "Walt Disney, the man who made all this possible, grew up in towns very much like this and he liked the idea of recreating it and sharing it with a new generation."

"It's nice," Cedric commented as he glanced around.

"We'll go shopping here later," Hermione promised Cho.

"Shh!" Rachel shushed. "They're getting ready to finish the song!"

Minnie unseated herself and everyone returned to their dance positions.

All:

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street, U.S.A…_

 _I know it's no illusion,_

 _It's a dream that's here to stay,_

 _For the time of your life you ought to find yourself here,_

 _You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear,_

 _I'm walking right down the middle…_

 _Right down the middle…_

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street, U.S.A…_

Chorus:

 _Down the middle…_

 _Right down the middle…_

 _I'm walking right down the middle…_

 _Right down the middle…_

 _I'm walking right down the middle…_

 _Right down the middle…_

 _I'm walking right down the middle…_

 _Right down the middle…_

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street, U.S.A!_

After finishing off the dance, Harry, Hermione, Cedric, Cho, Danny, and Rachel immediately burst into cheering and applause, along with everyone else surrounding them.

"That's how they usually start the day," Rachel explained.

"Wow! What a welcome!" Cedric marveled.

"Is that how you plan on reacting to everything you see here?" Cho teased. "Saying 'wow' about everything?"

"No!" Cedric insisted, embarrassedly. "Come on, Cho, I don't say 'wow' all the time!"

"Calm down, Ced," she reassured. "I was only kidding."

"Sure you were," He teased.

"Hey!" She complained.

Cedric chuckled and tickled her in the side a little as she tried to fight him off.

"Well, that song is over," Cedric stated. "Now what do we do?"

"We can do anything you guys want," Harry answered.

"But where do we start?" Cedric asked.

"And where do we go from there?" Cho added.

"Well…" Harry began, until he heard a familiar voice call,

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna waiting for him and Hermione over by the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse holding hands.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked. "We've been looking through the whole crowd for you."

"Oh, we were just initiating Cedric and Cho with the magic of Disneyland," Harry answered. "Well, the early morning magic, anyway."

"Harry, you remember Luna, right?" Ginny asked him.

"Sure," Harry responded. "Why?"

"Well, we haven't gotten to spend much time together lately," Ginny answered "And I think we should really help her get to know the magic of Disney as well."

"Of course," Harry answered. "Is there anything you want to do here, Luna?"

"Well, I have taken an interest in the Disney property that you call Alice in Wonderland," Luna explained. "It reminds me very much of what my daddy writes about in the Quibbler."

"Sure," Hermione replied. "I'm sure there's an Alice in Wonderland ride somewhere in the park. Maybe even two."

"It all looks so wonderful," Luna smiled.

She and Ginny turned to Harry.

"Well, you know the place," they stated. "Where do we go first?"

"Just follow our lead," Harry answered.

"And listen to the next song," Hermione added.

It was a song that Ron should have known. After all, it was from his favorite Disney film...


	5. Following the Leader

_Chapter 4: Following the Leader_

Harry, Hermione, Danny, Rachel, Cedric, Cho, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna were all gathered by the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle, ready to go off and explore Disneyland.

Luna already knew where she wanted to go, but what about the others?

"Is there anything anyone else wants to do?" Hermione asked.

"I want to see Tomorrowland!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Hey, that's my line!" Ron shouted.

"You know me," Ginny smiled. "I want to go down Splash Mountain!"

"I want to see Fantasyland!" Cho exclaimed.

"Me too!" Rachel agreed.

"Me three!" Luna joined. "I want to journey into Alice in Wonderland,"

"And catch the Beauty and the Beast show," Rachel added.

"And The Spirit of Pocahontas!" Cho concluded. "…and ride the carousel, and…"

"Don't worry," Hermione promised. "We'll do it all."

"Just follow us," Harry explained.

"Each song should help squeeze it all in, too," Hermione added.

"And this next song is a song you should know, Ron," Harry finished. "It's a Peter Pan, song."

Harry pointed to a nearby wooden bridge with a sign going across two shacks with grass roofs and a couple of elephant tusks at the top.

"First stop: Adventureland," Harry announced.

Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the group crossed the bridge into Adventureland as they heard a chorus of children singing the next song.

Chorus:

 _Tee-Dum,_

 _Tee-Dee,_

 _A Teedle-E-Do-Tee-Day,_

 _Tee-Dum,_

 _Tee-Dee,_

 _It's part of the game we play,_

 _Tee-Dum,_

 _Tee-Dee,_

 _The words are easy to say,_

 _Just a A Teedle-E-Dum_

 _A Teedle-E-Do-Tee-Day_

"Oh yeah," Ron realized. "I remember this song and thinking it was the most annoying one in the film."

"Come on," Hermione teased. "You liked it!"

"Okay," Ron admitted. "As infectious as it was, I did."

Chorus:

 _Tee-Dum,_

 _Tee-Dee,_

 _A Teedle-E-Do-Tee-Di,_

 _We march,_

 _In line,_

 _And follow the other guy,_

 _Each thing,_

 _He does,_

 _The rest of us have to try,_

 _With a A Teedle-E-Do_

 _A Teedle-E-Do-Tee-Di,_

"So, what should we do first?" Harry asked.

They looked around and saw a sign posted on what looked like a rickety, old two-story boathouse.

"There!" Fred exclaimed.

"The Jungle River Cruise," George added.

The group headed over to the Jungle Cruise waiting area and embarked aboard the boat christened, Kissimmee Kate. From here, Cedric, Cho and Luna gazed around in amazement at the lifelike recreations of Bengal tigers, crocodiles, Asian elephants gathered together in a secret pool, African elephants bursting out of the brush, lions feasting on zebras, giraffes and wildebeests watching from afar, hippos sticking their heads out of the water, and a rhinoceros chasing people up a tree.

They weren't too sure what to say about the native tribe, though.

Chorus:

 _We're following the leader,_

 _The leader,_

 _The leader,_

 _We're following the leader,_

 _Wherever he may go_

 _We won't be home till morning,_

 _Till morning,_

 _Till morning,_

 _We won't be home till morning,_

 _Because he told us so,_

 _Tee-Dum,_

 _Tee-Dee,_

 _A Teedle-E-Do-Tee-Day,_

 _We're out,_

 _For fun,_

 _And this is the game we play,_

 _Come on,_

 _Join in,_

 _And sing your troubles away,_

 _With a Teedle-Dee-Dum_

 _A Teedle- E-Do-Tee-Day,_

Cedric turned to Harry and Danny.

"All these animals," he commented. "Are they for real?"

"Oh no," Harry answered.

"They couldn't possibly use real animals on a ride like this," Danny added.

"I guess not," Cedric agreed. "But you've got to admit, they look amazing!"

"I mean, those hippos… look, they even wriggle their ears!"

That last line from Cedric was drowned out as the next part of the song began,

Chorus:

 _We're off to see the tigers,_

 _The tigers,_

 _The tigers,_

 _We're off to see the tigers,_

 _And this is what we'll do._

 _We may bring back a million,_

 _A trillion,_

 _A zillion_

 _We may bring back a million,_

 _Or maybe one or two_

 _Tee-Dum,_

 _Tee-Dee,_

 _A Teedle-E-Do-Tee-Day,_

 _We march,_

 _For fun,_

 _And these are the words we say,_

 _Tee-Dum,_

 _Tee-Dee,_

 _A Teedle-Deedle-E-Ay_

 _With a Teedle-Dee-Dum_

 _A Teedle- E-Do-Tee-Day,_

When the ride returned to its starting point, the kids disembarked from the boat.

"Okay, where to next?" Harry wondered.

They started glancing around and saw a large tree, larger than all the others in Adventureland. Harry immediately knew what this had to be.

"There!" He pointed. "The Swiss Family Treehouse."

The kids read the story of the Robinsons on the plaque, as to how they survived a shipwreck and built the treehouse from the wreck, before climbing up the treehouse stairs and wondering at its many marvels; from its massive water wheel, to the helm of the original ship, to the ornately detailed organ.

Being the lead vocalist and organist of the Digwood Five, Cedric would have been tempted to try his hand at it... if everything wasn't barred from people touching it.

There were even some live parrots on a nearby perch, which fascinated Luna. And the parrots seemed to take a shine to her, too… so much that they flew off their perch and perched themselves on Luna's arm. Ron held out his arm for them to perch on as well, but they simply landed on his head, resulting in some expected laughter.

Chorus:

 _We're following the leader,_

 _The leader,_

 _The leader,_

 _We're following the leader,_

 _Wherever he may go_

 _We won't be home till morning,_

 _Till morning,_

 _Till morning,_

 _We won't be home till morning,_

 _Because he told us so,_

 _Tee-Dum,_

 _Tee-Dee,_

 _A Teedle-E-Do-Tee-Dum,_

 _We're one,_

 _For all,_

 _And all of us out for fun,_

 _We march,_

 _In line,_

 _And follow the other one,_

 _With a Teedle-E-Do,_

 _A Teedle-E-Do-Tee-Dum,_

 _With a Teedle-E-Do,_

 _A Teedle-E-Do-Tee-Dum!_

The kids climbed down from the treehouse, clearly having had the time of their lives, looking around for what to do next.

"So Harry, what's next?" Cedric asked.

Harry glanced around, until he saw the third and final attraction in Adventureland.

"And the origin place of our next song," Harry added.


	6. Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me

_Chapter 5: Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me_

Now, we pick up right where the last chapter left off; Harry, Hermione, Danny, Rachel, Cedric, Cho, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna were all on their way towards their next attraction; _Pirates of the Caribbean_. At Disneyland, though, this just so happened to be in New Orleans Square, as opposed to Adventureland, like in every other Disney Park. I forgot about that little tidbit before I started writing this.

Anyways, as they got in line, they heard the ride's theme song play over the speakers, thus indicating that this was the next song.

"But in the video, wasn't it that _Country Bears_ song they played at this point?" Hermione asked.

Yes, but from my understanding, the _Country Bear Jamboree_ wasn't one of the more popular attractions at Disneyland. At Disney World, maybe, but Disneyland, no. The one at Disneyland closed in 2001 anyway, but that's besides the point.

It already confused Harry and the rest of the Weasleys as to why this was in New Orleans Square, as opposed to Adventureland. The fact that the ride started out on a Louisiana Bayou didn't help much either.

"This is supposed to be like the town of New Orleans, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered.

"How does this tie in to the Pirate theme?" Ron added.

"Well, there were some pirates that actually fought in the Battle of New Orleans," Hermione explained. "Like Jean Lafitte."

"That's his name up there on that sign," Danny added, pointing to a sign above the boat docks.

"If you want to do my job, go ahead," Hermione teased.

She was referring to a similar case in the other timeline, in which they first met Remus Lupin on the train to Hogwarts.

"Are you finished pointing out the obvious," Hermione teased, looking up at me.

Of course, I am. We've only got four pages to fill per chapter… although in some cases, we'll need to make exceptions.

Anyways, the group got into a boat and the attraction began. They passed through the Louisiana Bayou where an old man sat on his rocker, and came up to a stone archway with a familiar voice drawling ,

"Dead men tell no tales…"

Cho, being a stereotypical girly girl/ Ravenclaw, despite having the Quidditch gene, covered up her mouth to suppress a squeal and huddled up to Cedric.

"That's creepy," she whispered.

"She's taking this a little too seriously, isn't she," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Quiet, we're about to go over!" Ron ordered. "And the next song is about to start."

As soon as they passed under the stone archway, the boat plunged down a waterfall, with all the kids raising their hands in the air, and Cho holding onto Cedric for dear life. Not because of the plunge, no she was used to that from four years playing on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team… but rather because they were in the dark.

Yeah, she's scared of the dark now.

When they got to the bottom, they landed in a dimly-lit cavern, with another plunge just up ahead. As they got ready to take this plunge, they heard familiar voices sing,

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

 _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

 _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho…_ "

The Weasleys' faces lit up as the passed caverns full of wrecked ships, skeletons, and treasure piles, up until they passed a battle between a Caribbean fortress and a pirate galleon.

This led into the town, showing more familiar scenes, including the pirates dunking the mayor in a well until he revealed to them the hiding place of the town treasure.

More pirates were seen breaking into people's houses, hoping to find a bite to eat, until the women started chasing them with rolling pins.

They sang,

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

 _We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

 _Maraud and embezzle and even highjack_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho,_ "

Cedric, obviously still fascinated from the previous two attractions, turned to Danny and Harry.

"What about these?" He asked. "Are they for real?"

"Oh no, of course not," Harry answered.

"They can't use real people on a ride like this," Danny explained. "That would give Disney a horrible reputation of capturing people and enslaving them to work in hazardous places."

Naturally, Cedric couldn't argue with that as they passed a pirate sharing rum with a pack of alley cats. Some of these pirates were so tipsy, they accidentally set the town on fire and some of the imprisoned pirates were creating that familiar scene in which they tried to bribe a dog to come over and give them the keys.

As they passed that scene, Harry could swear he heard a familiar voice muttering from behind him, but it was kind of drowned over all the singing.

The animatronics sang,

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

 _We kindle and char and enflame and ignite_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

 _We burn up the city, we're really a fright_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

Harry kept looking behind him, trying to figure out who was muttering, until Hermione grabbed him by the shirt.

"The ride's almost over," she stated.

They passed another shootout between the Captain and crew in a flaming ammunition storage house, as the animatronics kept singing,

" _We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

 _We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

They were swept up a hill and spilled back into the Louisiana Bayou after passing the Captain sitting on a mound of his treasure.

It was here that they came to the last part of the song, before it repeated all over again, as it did whenever anyone went on the ride. Not unlike another ride in the park, which I'll be writing about later.

The pirates sang,

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

 _We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

 _Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._ "

"What did you think?" Harry asked.

"That was even better than the last two!" Cedric exclaimed.

"It was even better than the one at Disney World!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was almost the exact same thing," Hermione countered.

"So? There were more drops in it," Ron countered.

"Whatever," Harry dismissed.

"Whatever?!" came the familiar voice from behind him. "Yeh wouldn't be spoilin' anyone's fun, would yeh, Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw that it was Hagrid behind them. But much to his and everyone else's surprise, he was the size of an average man, but he still had his beard and hair, was wearing a black Hawaiian shirt with a gold tropical leaf pattern over a white t shirt, a pair of cargo shorts very much like Harry's, and a pair of black boots. He actually blended in rather nicely, but his hair could have been tied up a little.

"Hagrid!" Harry called. "When did you get on the ride?"

"I was checkin' out the other rides yeh've been on and I finally caught up to yeh here," he explained. "That dog on the ride reminded me of Fang."

"Perhaps havin' fun like Muggles ain't so bad after all."

"Good," Harry answered. "Because we're just getting started."

"Oi!" Another voice called.

Running up to them, out of Adventureland, was a black boy with dreadlocks, wearing an orange Hawaiian-style shirt with African-style blue and green stripes, a muted green pair of cargo shorts, a pair of black sneakers, and a shark tooth necklace. This was Lee Jordan, a close friend of Fred and George, who you may recall from the other doing commentating for the Quidditch Matches.

"Fred, George," he called. "I've been looking all over for you. I've followed you on all the rides you've gone on."

Naturally, Harry seemed to realize that as the day kept going, their group would just get bigger and bigger.

But when he said they were just getting started, he meant that the rides they'd been on were just the beginning. By the next chapter, they'll be heading for the big boys, and the next song will be of some assistance as well.

So stay tuned…


	7. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah

_Chapter 6: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

Do you remember in the last chapter when Harry said that they were just getting started? Well, with the mention of bigger rides, the Weasleys and Lee Jordan were thrown into excitement, but for Hagrid, not so much. He was already getting panicky.

"Oi! Where are we goin'? Not so fast! Slow down!" Hagrid cried, reminding everyone of how much he hated the carts at Gringotts.

"Hagrid!" Ron shouted. "Get whole of yourself."

Hagrid wrapped his arms around himself.

"Okay, but it doesn't help," he answered.

"Come on," Harry laughed. "We're not even on the next ride yet."

That next ride was _Big Thunder Mountain Railroad_ in Frontierland. It was time for the group to experience the big rides and this was the perfect starting point, as Harry remembered that this was where the next song began.

As soon as they got on the ride, they boarded each of the mine train cars, taking up two whole ones in the process; Harry and Hermione rode in front, Danny and Rachel behind them, Cedric and Cho afterwards, Ron and Fred at the front of the next car, George and Lee behind them, Ginny and Luna afterwards, and Hagrid at the front of the car behind them. He still looked a little uneasy, especially since he was sitting by himself.

As the train started pulling out, the song began,

 _"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay,_

 _My oh my what a wonderful day,_

 _Plenty of sunshine headed my way,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay._

 _Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder,_

 _It's the truth,_

 _It's actual,_

 _Everything is satisfactual._

 _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay,_

 _Wonderful feeling,_

 _Wonderful Day."_

All the kids were screaming and raising their hands in the air, while Hagrid was doing his best to try and not throw up. He even put his hand over his mouth to try and stop it, but fortunately, about halfway through the ride, the feeling started to go away.

As soon as the ride got back to its starting point, the kids eagerly disembarked, but Hagrid got off a little more slowly. Harry could see that he was just starting to get used to this feeling and thought it was time to take it to the next level. His answer; _Splash Mountain_.

"Splash?!" Hagrid cried. "We're gonna be gettin' wet, now?"

"Come on Hagrid," Ginny laughed as she grabbed him by the hand. "It's fun."

They dragged Hagrid into the _Splash Mountain_ line, which was especially long, seeing how it was the middle of the summer.

Hagrid was still trying to resist, but Ginny ended up pulling him through the whole line. When they got to the front, they ended up having to go in three logs, as Disneyland's logs have only five seats. In the first log were Harry, Hermione, Danny, and Rachel. In the second log were Ron, Fred, George, and Lee. In the third log were Cedric, Cho, Ginny, Luna, and Hagrid.

The song continued as the log pulled out,

 _"Well, you know it is a thrill,_

 _When you go down hill,_

 _'Cause you're riding on a mountain_

 _Of your own free will_

 _And you're zippin' in a flash,_

 _On a daring dash,_

 _Down the waterfall so rapid_

 _That you go 'splish splash'"_

The logs floated past familiar scenes from Uncle Remus's _Br'er Rabbit_ stories, made famous by Joel Chandler Harris, and adapted into Disney's most controversial film, _Song of the South_. If you've never heard of it, then you've likely never seen it, as Disney's kept it locked up in the vault for the past thirty-two years. Now quiet, they're about to go down the log flume into the briar patch.

The song went,

 _"Zip, zip, zip, zip, zip, zip,_

 _Zip, zip, zip, zip, zip, zip, zip,_

 _Zip, zip-a, zip-a-dee-doo-dah,_

 _Zip, zip-a, zip-a, zip-a-dee-do-dah-day."_

As they took the six-story plunge, the kids raised their hands in the air and screamed so their picture could be taken, while Hagrid was busy holding on, hoping not to throw up. When they got to the bottom, they were all soaking wet, and Hagrid was busy squeezing the water out of his beard and hair.

"You okay, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Hagrid assured him as he squeezed the last of the water out and created a giant puddle on the ground.

"Good," Harry smiled. "Now it's on to the next ride, in Tomorrowland!"

They grabbed Hagrid and raced over to Tomorrowland, where they'd ride the rest of the rides I'm going to talk about in this song, beginning with _Star Tours_. After passing a boarding station filled with droids, the doors to the Starspeeder opened, thus beginning their rip-rollicking journey to the moon of Endor, and the next part of the song,

 _"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay,_

 _My oh my what a wonderful day,_

 _Plenty of sunshine headed my way,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay._

 _Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder,_

 _It's the truth,_

 _It's actual,_

 _Everything is satisfactual._

 _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay,_

 _Wonderful feeling,_

 _Wonderful Day"_

The kids were all busy screaming and whooping with joy, not noticing some other familiar screams nearby, and even Hagrid seemed to be enjoying it this time. After barely making it out of the battle on the third Death Star, the kids and Hagrid got off the ride and saw who was making those other screams; James and Sirius were getting off the ride, pulling Lily with them.

"Hello kids," Sirius greeted.

"We saw you getting on the ride and thought we'd surprise you," James explained.

"We've already gone on it six times!" Sirius added.

"Oi! Do they need a hobby!" Harry teased.

"I heard that, Harry Potter!" James teased.

"Run!" Harry shouted as they all made their way towards other rides, like the _Submarine Voyage, People-Mover, Space Mountain_ , and _Astro Orbiter_ , using the power of a montage to experience them all within the length of the next part of the song.

It continued,

 _"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay,_

 _My oh my what a wonderful day,_

 _Plenty of sunshine headed my way,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay._

 _Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder,_

 _It's the truth,_

 _It's actual,_

 _Everything is satisfactual._

 _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay,_

 _Wonderful feeling,_

 _Wonderful Day."_

After disembarking, they headed over to Fantasyland to finish off the song with one last ride; the _Matterhorn Bobsleds_. Each vehicle had two connecting sleds, holding four passengers each, so they ended up taking two vehicles; Harry, Hermione, Danny, Rachel, Cedric, Cho, and Hagrid took one, Fred, George, Ron, Lee, Ginny, and Luna took the other.

The bobsleds started down the track and up the mountain as their Matterhorn journey and the last part of the song began,

 _"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay,_

 _My oh my what a wonderful day,_

 _Plenty of sunshine headed my way,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay."_

After a pretty terrifying encounter with the Abominable Snowman living at the top of the mountain, they took a plunge back down as they were coming to the second-to-last stanza,

 _"Wonderful feeling,_

 _Oh what a wonderful day."_

When they reached the bottom, they took another splash before coming to the big finish,

 _"Oh what a wonderful,_

 _Oh what a wonderful day!"_

After the last beat, the group disembarked, eagerly chatting about the awesomeness of it, but Harry looked at Hagrid and noticed he was all wide-eyed with a crazy grin on his face.

"So," he muttered. "Who's hungry?"

"I am!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, you're always hungry," Ginny teased.


	8. Lunch Break

_Chapter 7: Lunch Break_

I think you've guessed that by the title of this chapter, there won't be a song here. I mean, after all, Disney wouldn't come up with a song called _Lunch Break_ , that's just dumb.

Anyways, after all that excitement, the group thought it was time to sit down and take a break… and a bite. They were sitting over at the Village Haus restaurant in Fantasyland, modeled after Gepetto's workshop in _Pinocchio._ A number of other people on the trip were already eating their lunch, as well. Harry in particular was surprised to see many of them. Especially since I wrote so little about them before.

While Harry and his group of friends were feasting on pizza and French fries, (Or chips, as Harry still insists on calling them) two girls came up to the table. They were Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff, who I told you about in the Prologue. Susan had auburn hair with brown eyes and wore an olive green skirt, white sneakers with olive green trim, and a white t shirt under a yellow plaid vest.

It seemed weird to Harry that they even make plaid yellow clothing, but then again, it was 1995, the height of the grunge era.

Anyways, next to Susan, Hannah had blonde hair tied into pigtails with cheerful blue eyes and was wearing a chestnut brown shirt, white sneakers with dark brown trim, and a yellow-orange t-shirt under a dark brown vest with embroidered sunflowers at the corners.

Harry looked at these clothing and thought they were definitely Hufflepuff worthy.

"Hi Harry," Susan greeted.

"We were just wondering if there were any _Winnie-the-Pooh_ attractions here," Hannah added. "After all, this is Fantasyland. It did seem like the logical place."

Yes, but unfortunately, _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ won't open here in Disneyland for another six or seven years, I'm afraid. It hasn't even opened in Disney World yet… and it won't until maybe 1998.

Naturally, Susan and Hannah started looking rather despondent.

"But," Danny interrupted, "I'm pretty sure you can get your picture taken with Pooh somewhere around here."

"Even better!" Hannah smiled.

"And," Danny added, "Maybe you can catch some of the Pooh cartoons on the TV back at the hotel, and grab a stuffed Pooh from any of the stores…"

But before he could finish, the two girls made a dash to try and find Pooh, or any of his friends, somewhere in the park.

"That reminds me," Cedric interrupted. "I wonder if I can get a photo op with Robin Hood or Little John while we're here."

"Or Aladdin," Danny added.

"Or Ariel," Ginny added.

"Or Belle," Rachel and Hermione added, simultaneously.

"Or any of the cast of _The Jungle Book_ ," Fred and George added in perfect unison.

"Not to mention, Pocahontas," Cho smiled.

Harry smiled at the excitement all his friends were having on their first day at Disneyland, especially Hagrid… even if he didn't understand it.

Keep in mind that this was back in the 1990's, when there were no organized lines for characters, so they could be anywhere in the park.

"Aren't you worried about having to find the cast of _The Lion King_?" Cedric asked Harry.

"We'll see them all at the parade later," Harry answered.

"I can't wait to see that," Lee agreed.

Speaking of seeing things, another group of friends came towards the table. It was Oliver Wood, Shane MacGuffin, Tom Caulfield, and Steven Chanley. In other words, they were the rest of the Digwood Five.

"Hey Diggory," Wood called. "Where have you been? Do you know how many rides we've been on looking for you?"

"I've been catching up with some other friends," Cedric answered.

Harry smiled as Wood greeted him, Fred, George, and Lee. Mostly because Wood seemed to be enjoying himself here.

"How do you like Disneyland so far?" Harry asked him.

"Brilliant!" Wood answered. "I never knew that Muggle stuff could be so much fun."

"Neither did I," came a familiar-sounding elderly voice.

This was the voice of Albus Dumbledore, who was dressed rather appropriately for the occasion. Instead of his purple moon and star robes with matching hat, he was wearing a straw fedora, a pair of cargo shorts, white sneakers, and a dark purple Hawaiian shirt with a lighter purple and green leaf with parrots print. Also his hair was tied back in a ponytail. Overall, he looked perfectly acclimatized into California weather.

Standing next to him was Professor McGonagall, was wearing a white blouse tucked into a dark pair of shorts under a tartan vest with a pair of white sneakers. To their right, was Professor Flitwick, who was taller than his usual size, thanks to me, and was wearing a white t-shirt under a navy blue shirt, tucked into a pair of jeans, and a pair of brown sneakers. All the way on the right was Professor sprout, who was wearing a cream colored blouse under a brown vest, tucked into a dark brown skirt, with brown sneakers.

All of them seemed to be dressed according to the California climate, but Dumbledore seemed to be the flashiest. After all, this was not unlike how he dressed back at Hogwarts.

"I find I'm enjoying this trip very much as you expected Harry," he grinned. "Despite my old age, I believe that narrator of yours has enabled me to ride these rides without disrupting my physical health."

"I should know," McGonagall added, looking weary. "He had to drag the three of us to go back on the _Matterhorn Bobsleds_ five times."

"I enjoyed it," Flitwick smiled.

"I did as well," Professor Sprout agreed.

"Not having to ride it five times," McGonagall admonished.

"I still enjoyed it," Professor Sprout dismissed.

"But we'll all admit, these clothes are quite comfortable," Professor Dumbledore dissuaded.

"Especially these trainers," Professor Sprout added. "I mean, how can you walk anywhere in high heels, Minerva?"

"That remains a mystery, Pomona," McGonagall answered.

You might be thinking if there's any mystery around here, it's why I haven't written that much about the professors in my previous stories? Frankly, I've been wondering myself and thought I could come up with something funny here, and maybe something else funny later, when everyone goes shopping on Main Street.

Suddenly, Lily showed up on the scene.

"Here's someone else I know you haven't written much about lately," she explained.

Next to her was none other than former professor Severus Snape, having returned from his mysterious absence the day before. But for awhile, Harry didn't recognize him. He was no longer greasy haired, unshaven, and smelly. Now he was clean-shaven, fresh-smelling, with a haircut, and wearing a black t shirt under a black shirt tucked into a pair of jeans with black sneakers, and wearing a pair of black sunglasses, not unlike Keanu Reeves in The Matrix. It wasn't until he removed his sunglasses that Harry recognized him.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked in shock. "When did you get here?"

"This morning," he answered. "Your mother thought it would surprise you if I came here with a new look, all of a sudden,"

"And excuse the formalities, Potter Jr., I haven't been your Professor for the last three years."

"It's 'Sev' to you," he finished, holding onto his old scary demeanor.

Harry was a little too stunned to speak, until Snape's...

"Ahem," he cleared his throat.

Oh, Sorry.

...until Sev's frown broke into a smile and he started laughing, quite charmingly as a matter of fact.

"I take it, you're enjoying yourself, Sev," Lily teased.

Of course he was. After all, he most likely just came off of _Snow White's Scary Adventures_.

"Anyways, Harry," Lily continued as she faced her son. "I've found three others your age that I want you to meet."

Standing behind her were two young witches and a young wizard. On the left was a girl that appeared to be of South Pacific ancestry with curly black hair and brown eyes, wearing a white t shirt under a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus pattern, green cargo shorts, and black sneakers with white trim.

She seemed to have an adventurous sort of expression on her face.

"Aloha, I'm Lani," she introduced herself. "Lani Kekoa."

Naturally, Hermione had to guess that Lani was from Hawaii.

In the middle was a boy who appeared to be of Mexican ancestry with parted black hair and brown eyes, wearing a white t shirt under a blue shirt with red and dark blue stripes, black shorts, and white sneakers with red and blue trim.

He seemed to have an intelligent look to him.

"Hola, soy Ricardo, call me Ritchie," he greeted. "Ritchie Zavala. We speak both languages in my house."

On the right was a girl who seemed to be of Native American descent with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a lime green t shirt under a dark brown vest with copper buttons, a gray skirt, white sneakers with olive green trim, all topped off with a dark brown blossom hat with a daisy.

Of the three of them, she seemed to be the most cheerful.

"Kahée, I'm Mika," she greeted, enthusiastically. "Mika Mills, representing the Crow Nation in the Wizarding World."

"Lani, Ritchie, and Mika will be coming to Hogwarts in the fall to study abroad," Lily explained. "They'll be in Ginny's year, and I want you to make them feel welcome."

"And the rest of the professors will make ensure they'll do wonderfully during their tenure," Dumbledore promised.

"Now that you're finished eating, why don't you take them with you?" Lily suggested.

"Sure Mum," Harry agreed as he turned to the three new members of the group.

"We're going over to see _The Spirit of Pocahontas_ next," Harry suggested. "Do you want to come?"

"I've been looking forward to seeing that all day!" Mika shouted.

"Me too," Cho agreed.

"I think she'll fit right in," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Itchikaashe! ('Excellent' in Crow)" Mika exclaimed "Let's go, then!"

After their cheque was paid, they headed over to the Fantasyland Theatre, where _The Spirit of Pocahontas_ was playing, and saw Irene Bedard and Russell Means going in to see it as well, not before having their picture taken in front of the sign.

"How about that?" Cho asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "How about that?"

As the kids went in to see the show, Harry's family, Sev, Hagrid, and the four professors from before followed them in to see it.

"According to the author of the other timeline, my mother may have come from Native American ancestry," Dumbledore explained. "So maybe it would do her well to see this."

"If it celebrates your presumed ancestry, Albus, I do hope this performance should be enlightening," McGonagall added.

As for Sev… well, Lily would sit next to him and thus, you'll find out why else he's here.

That will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned…


	9. The Spirit of Pocahontas

_Chapter 8: Pocahontas Medley_

As the group headed into the Fantasyland Theatre, Hermione and Rachel looked at each other and had a thought.

"Wasn't there a _Beauty and the Beast_ show here, too?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Rachel answered. "At the Videopolis Theatre… at least that's what a commercial said."

The two of them looked around and saw a Cast Member up ahead, ushering people to their seats.

"Let's ask her," Hermione suggested.

They approached the Cast Member, who appeared to be a senior citizen with short blonde hair, wearing rectangular glasses.

"Can I help you," She asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Where's Videopolis?"

"This is Videopolis," the Cast Member answered. "We changed its name to welcome this new attraction and to celebrate our 40th Anniversary."

"You mean…" Hermione started.

Naturally, Hermione couldn't believe it as she put it together… the _Beauty and the Beast_ show at Disneyland was replaced by _The Spirit of Pocahontas_.

"How dare they!" Hermione whispered. "They replace the perfect Disney film with the one the latest, but not greatest!"

Harry noticed Hermione's anger and tried to placate her.

"'Mione, calm down," he pleaded. "All we can do is just sit down and try to enjoy this."

"And who knows?" Rachel added. "Maybe this'll be enjoyable."

"Okay," Hermione reluctantly decided.

When they entered the theatre, it was decked out to resemble the forest scenes in the film, with a firepit burning onstage and a deerskin with the show title on it.

For those of you too young to remember this show, _The Spirit of Pocahontas_ was a show which retold the Pocahontas story, narrated by a Native American storyteller called Werowance. There were dancers wearing Native American costumes, a 40-foot puppet of Grandmother Willow at stage right, a large rock formation with a waterfall at center stage, and a fantastic finale in which Pocahontas and John Smith are sucked into a leaf vortex.

It eventually closed in 1998, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, that's three years away.

The group sat down as the show began; the deerskin was sucked away and the Native American dancers came onstage, singing the opening song;

" _Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega,_

 _Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega,_

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega,_

 _Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega._

 _Steady as the beating drum,_

 _Singing to the cedar flute,_

 _Seasons go and seasons come,_

 _Bring the corn and bear the fruit._

 _By the waters sweet and clean,_

 _Where the mighty sturgeon lives,_

 _Plant the squash and reap the bean,_

 _All the earth our mother gives._

 _O great spirit, hear our song,_

 _Help us keep the ancient ways,_

 _Keep the sacred fire strong,_

 _Walk in balance all our days._

 _Seasons go and seasons come,_

 _Steady as the beating drum,_

 _Plum to seed to bud to plum,_

 _(Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)_

 _Steady as the beating drum._

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega,_

 _Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_."

Werowance took to the stage and began telling the story, and calling upon the spirits of Earth, Wind, and Water to call Pocahontas to the stage.

Hermione sat there, scowling, and Harry saw her, wondering whether or not to say anything.

"What do you think so far?" He asked.

"Not bad," she muttered.

Anyways, they were at the part of the story where Powhatan tells Pocahontas about Kocoum seeking her hand in marriage, and her needing to be steady like the river as the people look to her for wisdom, leading into her first song,

" _What I love most about rivers is:_

 _You can't step in the same river twice._

 _The water's always changing, always flowing,_

 _But people, I guess, can't live like that,_

 _We all must pay a price._

 _To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing,_

 _What's around the riverbend,_

 _Waiting just around the riverbend._

 _I look once more,_

 _Just around the riverbend,_

 _Beyond the shore,_

 _Where the gulls fly free._

 _Don't know what for,_

 _What I dream the day might send,_

 _Just around the riverbend,_

 _For me,_

 _Coming for me…_ "

Danny and Rachel seemed to be enjoying the show, even though _Pocahontas_ was not their favorite Disney film.

Cho, on the other hand, seemed to be bouncing in her seat with glee, as much as Hermione and Rachel would for Beauty and the Beast. Mika was sitting next to her and she seemed to be having the same type of reaction, thus cementing the two of them with a similar type of friendship.

Soon enough, Grandmother Willow's entrance came, as well as her words of wisdom to Pocahontas,

" _Listen with your heart_

 _You will understand…_ "

Harry couldn't care less about Cho and Mika's enthusiasm or Hermione's scowls. He was more concerned as to how Disney could ban talking animals from this story and instead add a talking tree.

It also didn't help that right after, it came to the part where the English settlers arrived and it turned into a Captain Planet episode/after-school special. The settlers were represented with tattered clothes on stick figures, carried by the dancers in native costumes.

They sang, in quite possible the worst attempt at a Cockney accent that Harry ever heard,

" _In sixteen hundred seven,_

 _We sail the open sea,_

 _For glory, God, and gold,_

 _And the Virginia Company,_

 _For the New World is like heaven,_

 _And we'll all be rich and free,_

 _Or so we have been told_

 _By the Virginia Company…_ "

It also didn't help when John Smith, a man of "stronger moral character", took the stage either.

He sang,

" _All of my life, I have searched for a land_

 _Like this one._

 _A wilder, more challenging country_

 _I couldn't design._

 _Hundreds of dangers await,_

 _And I don't plan to miss one._

 _In a land I can claim,_

 _A land I can tame,_

 _The greatest adventure is mine!_ "

To be fair, though, it was slightly less cringeworthy that the villain, Ratcliffe, was not a part of the show, but it still wasn't enough to save it, at least for Harry's tastes.

By that time, they were at what Harry considered the dumbest moment in the whole story; Pocahontas and John Smith meet each other for the first time, and immediately speak the same language. He thought it was so stupid that not even love at first sight could make it happen.

To make it worse, more of the cringe-worthy moments came when Pocahontas introduced John Smith to Grandmother Willow and he told them all about London and the settlers' plans to build cities there, thus leading into a debate over whether or not Pocahontas's people were savages.

After this came the film's signature song, which I'm going to save for the end, as I feel it's more appropriate for a finale in this situation. Surprisingly, Cho and Mika seemed to agree, even if they seemed to be becoming Pocahontas purists.

Anyways, by this point in the show, as Pocahontas sang the song, the ensemble cast members would crawl around on the stage dressed in animal costumes, such as bears, raccoons, and turkeys to help Pocahontas illustrate.

As that song ended and Pocahontas and John Smith shared their first kiss, Lily looked over at Sev knowingly, and started talking to him, inaudibly. Harry couldn't tell why, most likely because another cringeworthy moment was about to occur; the settlers were told they wouldn't find any gold, they refuse to believe it, and thus, tensions arise.

The natives sang,

" _This is what we feared,_

 _The paleface is a demon,_

 _The only thing they feel at all is greed._

 _Beneath that milky hide,_

 _there's emptiness inside,_

 _I wonder if they even bleed._

 _They're savages!_

 _Savages!_

 _Barely even human,_

 _Savages!_

 _Savages!_

 _Killers at the core._

 _They're different from us,_

 _which means they can't be trusted._

 _We must sound the drums of war._

 _They're savages!_

 _Savages!_

 _Barely even human,_

 _Then we sound the drums of war…_ "

The settlers sang,

" _What can you expect,_

 _From filthy little heathens?_

 _Here's what you get when races are diverse!_

 _Their skin's a hellish red,_

 _They're only good when dead,_

 _They're vermin, as I said, and worse!_

 _They're savages!_

 _Savages!_

 _Barely even human,_

 _Savages!_

 _Savages!_

 _Drive them from our shore!_

 _They're not like you and me,_

 _which means they must be evil._

 _We must sound the drums of war!_

 _They're savages!_

 _Savages!_

 _Dirty shrieking devils!_

 _Now we sound the drums of war!_ "

Eventually, this led to the attempted war, only this time, John Smith intervenes, is taken hostage, and is almost killed, until Pocahontas intervenes. Since Ratcliffe is not in the show, you can expect that John Smith does not get wounded, thus giving him no reason to return to England. Still, they did that whole pointless goodbye scene between him and Pocahontas, and thus, they disappeared into the leaf vortex I mentioned earlier.

The fact that this goodbye was totally pointless made Harry cringe even harder than when he saw the movie… in addition to Cho and Mika bursting into tears afterwards, even into the closing number.

Werowance began,

" _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers,_

 _The heron and the otter are my friends_ ,"

The rest of the ensemble gather around him and continued,

" _And we are all connected to each other,_

 _in a circle, in a hoop that never ends._

 _How high does the sycamore grow?_

 _If you cut it down, then you'll never know…_ "

On the large rock formation with the waterfall behind them, Pocahontas and John Smith appeared at the peak to bring the show to a close.

The ensemble continued,

" _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,_

 _For whether we are white or copper skinned,_

 _We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains,_

 _We need to paint with all the colors of the wind…_ "

As they got to the big finish, paper leaves started falling from the ceiling for the audience to catch. Cho and Mika caught as many as they could and even tried picking up some more that fell on the floor.

The ensemble finished,

" _You can own the Earth and still_

 _all you'll own is earth until_ …

 _you can paint with all the colors of the wind!_ "

It resulted in a standing ovation, but Harry, naturally thought it was even less warranted than in the film. Even Danny and Rachel stood up, applauding it, but a bit more quietly than everyone else around them.

As they walked out of the theater, Rachel and Mika were jumping around, excitedly throwing the leaves they caught, and turned to Ritchie and Cedric, singing,

"Wasn't that Great?

Wasn't that Great?

Wasn't that show amazing?

Wasn't that great?"

Harry noticed Hermione still scowling as they headed towards the other end of Fantasyland.

"Still mad?" He asked. "Me too… although I will admit that leaf vortex was kind of cool, as well as that waterfall."

Lily and Sev, meanwhile, were busy talking about the subject of romance. This was the real reason why Lily dragged Snape all the way to Disneyland. Not because her interested has piqued, but there was a natural curiosity.

"Well," she asked, teasingly. "What did you think?"

"It was alright," Sev admitted. "The romance could have been better, though."

"Oh Sev," Lily giggled. "I'm taking you on more of the rides over here, next. Women particularly enjoy these."

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards the other end of Fantasyland, leaving Harry to assume that his mother wanted to catch up more with old friends. It didn't really matter, as he and his friends were going in that general direction anyway, with the help of the next song…

…one that people either love or, in Sirius's case, hate.


	10. It's A Small World

_Chapter 9: It's a Small World_

The group headed over towards the other end of Fantasyland, where all the couples in this story were lining up to ride _King Arthur's Carousel_. After the disappointing _Pocahontas_ experience, Hermione started to lighten up, since the Fantasyland rides were all her favorites.

Lily and James were at the front of the line, with Remus and Dora behind them, Paul and Jane afterwards, and finally, Molly and Arthur.

I haven't mentioned Dora earlier, but she had already been with the Seekers' touring crew before. When Sirius and Remus flew over with the plane, she brought her parents over to join them. After all, since they all went to Disney World and EuroDisney before, Dora wouldn't want her parents to miss this.

Behind Ted and Andromeda Tonks were Hagrid, Sirius, Sev, and all four professors I mentioned earlier; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. Altogether, this group may as well have taken up the whole carousel.

All the kid couples were lining up as well. Harry and Hermione came first, then Danny and Rachel, afterwards Cedric and Cho, Ron and Lavender (who latched onto his arm the minute she saw him), Ritchie and Mika, Fred and Angelina Johnson, and George and Alicia Spinnett.

Behind them were Ginny and Luna, and then Lee and Lani. Those two won't be getting together, though. That wouldn't be correct, according to Lani's preferences. You'll find out about them, should I write anything about their year abroad.

Anyways, once they got on, the next song began to play, sung by a chorus of children, similar to the one singing the _Following the Leader_ song.

"Oh no," Sirius muttered.

They sang,

" _It's a world of laughter,_

 _A world of tears,_

 _It's a world of hopes,_

 _And a world of fears._

 _There's so much that we share,_

 _That it's time we're aware,_

 _It's a Small World, after all…_ "

Sirius was tempted to cover his ears for having to listen to that song again, until he was reminded that he couldn't take his hands off the rail of his horse. Sev, meanwhile, was riding his horse kind of casually, until he noticed a familiar face grinning at him from up front.

As soon as they got off, Lily noticed Snape trying to hide a grin. Snape took one step, but Lily grabbed him by the hand again, pulling him over to the next ride, the _Mad Tea Party_. Hagrid was wedged in one cup between the three Marauders, hoping to avoid throwing up, even after going on all the big rides already. The same thing could be said for McGonagall and Sprout who were wedged in between Dumbledore and Flitwick in another cup.

Sev, on the other hand, was wedged in between Lily, Jane, and Dora. The Granger and Tonks ladies were busy spinning their cup around, while Lily was poking and nudging Sev, trying to get him to crack a smile.

Remind you of anybody?

Anyways, the song continued,

" _It's a Small World after all,_

 _It's a Small World after all,_

 _It's a Small World after all,_

 _It's a Small, Small World._ "

Anyways, as the group disembarked, Ginny turned to Luna, as this was only the first Alice in Wonderland ride in the park.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"Qunite fun," Luna answered. "There could have been more, though."

"Well then," Harry suggested. "How about this?"

Luna's smile grew as Harry pointed to another ride, this one called _Alice in Wonderland_. It was one of those rides hat takes you past scenes from the film, like _Peter Pan's Flight, Snow White's Scary Adventures, Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_ , and the most recently added, _Pinocchio's Daring Journey_. In the next part of the song, the group will experience all three of those rides, as well as the one this song originated from, with the help of a montage, like before.

Sirius, naturally, wasn't happy that he'd be hearing this song on repeat when they got on that particular ride.

The chorus sang,

" _There is just one moon,_

 _And one golden sun,_

 _And a smile means friendship to everyone._

 _Though the mountains divide,_

 _And the oceans are wide,_

 _It's a Small World, after all._ "

They got off all four of those rides in a pleasant mood, especially Luna, having rode in a vehicle shaped like the hookah-smoking caterpillar. After getting off _Snow White's Scary Adventures_ , Snape was starting to grin more. When Lily noticed, he tried to hide it, but he knew there was no going back. As for the professors, well, being members of the elder generation, these rides represented the Disney classics of their day, so they looked a little more than satisfied getting off.

Next, it was off to _Dumbo the Flying Elephant_ , which almost seemed like a stretch to ride. There were sixteen ride vehicles in total and a group of thirty-five. It also didn't help that by this point, Sarah had caught up with them.

"No I didn't," she insisted. "I was there the whole chapter, and in the last one. You just didn't think to include me."

Whatever.

Sarah ended up squeezing in between her parents, while some of the others had to squeeze three people into their elephants. As they took off, the next part of the song began,

" _It's a Small World after all,_

 _It's a Small World after all,_

 _It's a Small World after all,_

 _It's a Small, Small World_."

By now, there were only three attractions left in Fantasyland; the _Storybook Land Canal Boats_ , the _Casey Jr. Circus Train_ , and the _Sleeping Beauty Castle Tour_.

Getting on the first two rides was definitely a stretch.

Each of the _Storybook Land_ boats had a maximum capacity of fifteen people and there was thirty-six total in the group. They eventually settled on going in three boats; twelve people each one. Harry and Hermione ended up acting as their boat's guides; neither Danny nor Rachel had ever been on this ride before, as Disney World didn't have it.

Besides, I think we can all agree that it would have been funnier to see Harry and Hermione dong it, can't we? It even made Hermione feel much better than than she was earlier.

The _Casey Jr. Circus Train_ was even more of a stretch because the train could only hold 20 people at a time, so they went in two trips. The cars were so cramped, everyone had to duck their heads the whole time. It also didn't help that they were traveling through the scenes they already saw on the canal boats, so there wasn't much to see on this ride.

"The song says it's a Small World, after all," Sirius muttered. "Now I'm sure of it.

The last attraction, the _Sleeping Beauty Castle Tour_ , was very different from the way you may know it today. Back in the 1990's, the models were three dimensional, with moving parts like in the window displays you find in the Main Street Emporium.

The group went through all three of these attractions with the help of a montage… again… as the song came to a close.

The chorus sang,

" _It's a Small World after all,_

 _It's a Small World after all,_

 _It's a Small World after all,_

 _It's a Small..._

 _Small…_

 _World._ "

As they finished the castle tour, Sirius let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Finally, that song is over," he groaned. "Even though I'll never get it out of my head."

"Well then," James teased. "Maybe I should ask the narrator to play it again…"

"No!" Sirius shouted, causing everyone to look at him funny.

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled.

James put his arm around Sirius and gave a rather cartoonishly huge grin, which Sirius naturally couldn't resist.

When Harry and Hermione came off, Hermione was much happier since she got to go on all the rides in her favorite section of the park. Besides, she'd get to have he picture taken with Belle and the Beast later, anyway.

Lily, meanwhile, was looking over at Sev and noticed that he was actually smiling instead of just grinning this time.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" She teased.

"Alright, Alright, you win." He grumbled.

"Good," Lily smiled. "That's what a women likes to see."

Sev knew that when Lily Potter née Evans smiled, there wasn't any stopping her. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the next ride over in New Orleans Square, which the next song originates from. If you've been to Disneyland or seen the video, you'll know which one.

By this point, the group will have toured almost the whole park, aside from a few rides they may have skipped and saved for later. After the next ride will come all the other major events happening that day.

So stay tuned for any more hidden surprises along the way...


	11. Grim, Grinning Ghosts

_Chapter 10: Grim, Grinning Ghosts_

The group headed back to New Orleans Square for one more ride before heading back to Main Street, U.S.A. There, they'd get to see the _Lion King Celebration_ parade and the 40th Anniversary Ceremony, where they'd get to see all their favorite characters on Main Street.

In New Orleans Square, the group lined up in single file for the Haunted Mansion. First Harry, then Hermione, Danny, Rachel, Cedric, Cho, Ron, Lavender, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Lee, Hagrid, Lani, Ritchie, Mika, Sarah, Sev, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Ted, Andromeda, Paul, Jane, Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and finally Sprout…

...I needed something to help fill these next four pages.

Anyways, Sev could tell this was a ride he was going to enjoy. If it was called _The Haunted Mansion_ , it had to be scary. Cho, on the other hand, didn't think so and neither did Mika. Cho was gasped so much that he ended up clinging to Cedric's hand as they went in. The same thing could be said about Mika clinging to Ritchie.

Lani turned to the person closest to her and whispered,

"This is why I don't go out with boys," before adding "Well that, and one other thing too..."

…Lani has a history.

If you know how this moment in the sing-along video goes, you can expect there to be dancing dead oak trees with spooky yellow eyes, surrounded by classic Disney Villains.

Well, they encountered those trees on the way in, and I wrote them in there just for the occasion. I wasn't sure whether or not to make them move, though, as frankly I wasn't sure what would be creepier, especially considering that it was daytime.

But since you can't actually see what's happening, and I've written mostly about what's happened on the rides, it's won't scare you as much… well not as much as Cho or Mika. If they were watching the sing-along video, they'd be even more scared.

Anyway, they boarded the ride and crowded into the stretching room, better known to you as the elevator section of the ride.

As a "scary" organ played in the background, the ghost host's voice drawled,

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers,

And strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls,

Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still,

That is the time when ghosts are present,

Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight…"

As he kept talking, the room kept stretching and stretching, showing portraits on the wall of dearly departed folks in tragically hysterical predicaments, such as a woman walking a tightrope as an alligator awaited below, or one man sitting on the shoulders of another man sitting on the shoulders of a man sinking in quicksand.

Cho let out a teensy tinsy little yelp, like a scared puppy, followed by Mika, and both of them started clinging to their respective boyfriends' arms, much to the delight of Sev and the disgust of Harry.

"It's not even scary," he complained.

"Exactly," Sev grinned.

Anyways, as they each boarded a doom buggy, they ride's theme song began, as they'd heard it on the sing-along video. The voice they were hearing sing was Thurl Ravenscroft, voice of Tony the Tiger.

We spared no expense.

…see what I did there?

Anyways, the song went,

" _When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake,_

 _Spooks come out for a swinging wake._

 _Happy haunts materialize,_

 _And begin to vocalize,_

 _Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize._

 _Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide,_

 _Or a silly spook may sit by your side._

 _Shrouded in a daft disguise,_

 _They pretend to terrorize,_

 _Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize._ "

They passed down the halls of the mansion, passing a conservatory full of dead plants, a corpse trying to get out of its coffin, and other elements before reaching the séance room, where the ghastly figure of Madame Leota summoned the head of another woman to appear in a crystal ball.

Now there were ghastly voices of ghostly women singing,

" _When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,_

 _Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell._

 _Restless bones etherialize,_

 _Rise as spooks of every size_ ,"

This part of the song ended with a high-pitched woman's scream.

Harry, Hermione, and most of the other kids watched with sheer, excitement, but others, more particularly Cho and Mika, had their eyes closed, were clinging to their boyfriends and not letting go.

Cho in particular was crying,

"Tell me when it's over!"

Naturally, this caused Harry and Hermione to roll their eyes in disgust, but not before the next part of the song began.

Now, both Thurl Ravenscroft and the ghostly women were singing together,

" _As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree,_

 _Spooks arrive for the midnight spree._

 _Creepy creeps with eerie eyes,_

 _Start to shriek and harmonize,_

 _Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize._ "

They passed a ballroom where a ghost birthday party was being held, through the attic, and into the graveyard.

While they were in the attic, Sev noticed the figure of a bride in there. Not the head chopper you may know as Constance Hathaway.

Her name was Emily Gracey. She was prettier, in a gentler sort of way. She had curly, shoulder-length golden blonde hair, and a much softer face, with a sad sort of look. And yet, she was shown in this ghastly form in such a deep, dark environment. Here eyes were classically pretty, but at the same time, had this strange green glow.

She was beautiful, sweet-looking, and yet scary all at the same time.

There was something about her that Sev couldn't stop thinking about. She looked so sad, he started imagining himself cheering her up and giving her a Snow White kind of face.

Naturally, he was disappointed as they pulled out of the attic, and he did everything he could to try and see her before they left the room. Even worse, he began to wish she was real.

As they came to the end of the ride, they came to the end of the song,

" _If you would like to join our jamboree,_

 _There's a simple rule that's compulsory._

 _Mortals pay a token fee,_

 _Rest in peace, the haunting's free,_

 _So hurry back, we would like your company_ …"

As they neared the departing station, the figure of Little Leota appeared on the wall, whispering,

"Hurry back...

hurry back...

Be sure to bring your death certificate.

If you decide to join us,

Make final arrangements now.

We've been...dying...to have you."

"I'm dying to have someone else," Sev muttered.

The group disembarked from the ride, many of them having enjoyed themselves, others still clinging to their boyfriends with their eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now," Ritchie whispered as he shook Mika.

Naturally, Cedric had to do the same to Cho, who seemed relieved that they were off and wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck.

"Oh Ced, you were so brave!" she squealed.

"Oh brother," Lani muttered, rolling her eyes and slapping her hand to her forehead.

"You're telling me," Hermione agreed.

Lily, meanwhile, seemed to have enjoyed herself, especially after coming off a ride that was more goofy than scary. In fact, _Snow White's Scary Adventures_ seemed to be even scarier.

"That was good, wasn't it, Sev?" Lily asked.

After a beat, Lily didn't even get a response.

"Sev?" Lily repeated.

"Hey, Sev!" She called, shaking him.

Sev snapped out of his trance when Lily shook him and she grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's go," she finished.

This whole scene was not unlike the way this song segment was finished in the sing-along video.

They all headed back to Main Street, where the rest of the trip participants were waiting, and the 40th Anniversary Ceremony would take place.

"I'm in love," Sev sighed.


	12. The Anniversary Ceremony

_Chapter 11: The Anniversary Ceremony_

The kids, parents, and professors arrived back on Main Street, U.S.A. and gathered by the Partners statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of the drawbridge to the castle.

In our main group, the kids consisted of Harry and Sarah Potter, Hermione Granger, Danny Kahn, Rachel Greissman, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lavender Brown, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Lani Kekoa, Ritchie Zavala, and Mika Mills.

The parents and caregivers consisted of Lily and James Potter, Paul and Jane Granger, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ted, Andromeda, and "Don't Call Me" Nymphadora Tonks, and Molly and Arthur Weasley.

The professors consisted of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and ex-professor Severus Snape.

The other participants on the trip gathered around the castle included mostly other students.

There were fellow Gryffindor students Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Katie Bell, Colin and Dennis Creevey.

The Hufflepuff students included Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Ernie MacMillan, who I mentioned before, along with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith.

The other Ravenclaws included Marietta Edgecombe, Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Roger Davies.

Not surprisingly, there were only three Slytherin students on the trip; Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

Aside from them, Oliver Wood and the rest of the Digwood Five were there, along with someone Harry and Hermione hadn't expected to see in a long time… the Pevensie Family. You all remember them from their random appearance in _Harry Potter and the Cultural Phenomenon_ , right?

It wasn't just Peter and Susan, but also Edmund, Lucy, and their parents, Francis and Helen. Edmund and Lucy were gathered by their parents, while Susan was busy grabbing onto Peter's arm like a mother struggling to hold onto her child.

Naturally, Peter considered this the most humiliating experience of his life. It also didn't help that he was wearing a Mickey Mouse sticker on his shirt, which was usually given to child guests as they entered the park.

I think you can guess who forced him to wear that, and for no reason whatsoever.

Edmund also had one, but he seemed to be enjoying it more.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, obviously, my parents invited them," Harry answered. "I mean, they did somehow become our next door neighbors."

Marietta Edgecombe was over in one corner of the area giggling with Parvati Patil and it wasn't long before Cho dragged Mika over to join their little giggle party. Susan eventually joined them, giving them a firm look, as if to say,

"Stay behind, and don't go anywhere."

Lucy, naturally, stayed behind, much to Peter and Edmund's relief.

Fortunately for Hermione, there were more girls on the trip who didn't care much for the whole giggling thing, even though she'd jumped up and down, squealing like a little girl, a number of times.

In front of the castle, there was a split-level platform with several Disney characters, both old and new, gathered on the right, and a band in neon-coloured costumes, starting to play.

Hermione noticed that even as the music played, the girls were still giggling. She too gave Harry a firm look before marching over to tell them off. She stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Are you ladies finished yet?" she queried.

Most of them, except Susan (Pevensie, not Bones) nodded their heads and muttered "yes".

"Good," Hermione answered. "Now, hush, the ceremony's beginning."

Hermione went back to join Harry, while Susan seethed with envy at her old rival once again.

"She went and stole the man of my dreams from me," she muttered. "Now she dares to challenge my Queen Bee status!"

"Oh, shut up." Peter muttered as he nudged his sister in the side.

As the music continued, an announcer's voice called three speakers up to a nearby podium…

"And now," he called, "Please welcome the 1995 Disneyland Ambassador Team: Michelle Tryon, Gerry Aquino, and Julia Onder."

As they were called, the three ambassadors came to the center, all three of them in navy blue suits with Disneyland nametags.

The first, Michelle Tryon, a woman with fair skin and dark hair approached the podium and began her speech.

"Welcome everyone," she greeted. "We are so glad you could be with us here today to help us celebrate out 40th Birthday."

Soon after, a man with gray hair in a light grey-almost white suit approached the podium to make his own speech. He was Roy Edward Disney, Walt Disney's nephew and Vice Chairman of the Walt Disney Company.

"Forty years ago on July 17th, when Disneyland first opened its doors to the public," he began, "It was amazing to all of us how much had been accomplished in the one short year since construction began."

Several of the young witches and wizards, as well a few professors merely scoffed at the idea of muggles constructing something like this in just a year…

Some of them were tempted to brag that they could do it in a week.

"On that remarkable day," Roy continued, "Walt Disney promised that Disneyland was a place that would never be complete as long as there was imagination left in the world."

"I think Walt would be very pleased with the fact that his promise has been kept for forty years, so far and still counting… and he would be proud too, that Disneyland remains what he intended it to be from the very beginning; the Happiest Place on Earth. It's a great pleasure for me to join everyone here in saying… Happy Birthday, Disneyland!"

The crowd applauded, while Harry, Hermione, and their group of friends started whooping with joy to add to the more festive atmosphere that was about to befall the park.

At that moment, Gerry Aquino, a man who appeared to be of Mexican ancestry, and Julia Onder, a woman with fair skin and blonde hair, approached the podium to make their speeches.

"Thank you, Roy," Aquino smiled.

At the same time, a large gold and silver chest resembling the castle was brought out to the platform where all the characters were standing.

"You may be wondering what this castle replica is all about," Aquino began. "Well, this is what we call the Time Castle. During our 40th Anniversary Year, we have been filling up the Time Castle with items from Disneyland. The items were chosen by our cast members and include objects that range from Disneyland specialty merchandise to mementos of all of our shows, attractions, and our 40th Anniversary Celebration. We have created a complete picture of what Disneyland is like today."

The crowd started applauding and cheering as the Time Castle was lowered by a crane and some crew members into a dug-out spot in front of the castle.

As soon as the burial was completed, a man in a grey suit with thin hair approached the spot, holding speech notes and a microphone. This was Michael Eisner, head of the Walt Disney Company at the time.

He read, "This plaque will mark the spot where the Time Castle will remain buried for the next forty years.

It reads,

 _The Time Castle, containing Disneyland memories, messages, and milestones, lies buried beneath this spot._

 _The Disneyland Time Castle is dedicated to the children of the 21_ _st_ _Century, who may unlock its contents on the day of Disneyland's 80_ _th_ _Birthday, July 17_ _th_ _, 2035.'_ "

As the audience cheered again, Mickey Mouse stepped over to add a special marker.

"Now remember," he chuckled "Do Not Open 'Till July 17th, 2035."

Once the capsule was buried, the singers on the platform sang,

" _Celebrate 40 Years of Adventure…_

 _At Disneyland!_ "

As they sang, Indiana Jones zipped down a zipline from the Matterhorn into Adventureland as the end of the march from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ was merged over the backing track.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer continued, "A wonderful friend and country superstar; Randy Travis!"

The audience surrounding our magical friends cheered even louder as Randy Travis appeared at the top of the Matterhorn with a microphone.

He began singing, along with several female backing vocalists, and Mickey Mouse conducting the audience in singing along,

" _Happy Birthday to You,_

 _Happy Birthday to You,_

 _Happy Birthday Dear Disneyland,_

 _Happy Birthday to You!"_

At that moment, rainbow-coloured balloon arches rose over the Main Street buildings, with a red balloon, resembling Mickey Mouse's head. Cast Members started handing out cardboard birthday hats with the 40th Anniversary logo to smaller children, and opening up stands with signs, which read, _Complimentary Birthday Cake_.

The chorus sang,

" _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah,_

 _Zip-A-Dee-Ay,_

 _Wonderful Feeling,_

 _Wonderful Day…"_

As the Cast Members handed out pieces of cake, some of our young friends were still looking up at the Matterhorn.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" asked Ernie MacMillan, if you recall his reaction to that big dance number in Chapter 3.

"Who cares?" Ron dismissed. "They're giving away all the cake."

The chorus sang,

" _Happy Birthday…"_

Ron dashed over towards the cake stand, pulling Lavender with him, who didn't seem to mind the idea of Ron stuffing his face.

Edmund Pevensie, meanwhile, was already coming back from the stand with Lucy, carrying ten pieces of cake stacked on his plate, including one piece that he swiped from Lucy.

Just then, he looked over his shoulder and saw Ron carrying a stack of twenty pieces stacked on his plate, with Lavender helping him.

"I guess the bad boy's lost his touch," Lucy teased as she grabbed Edmund's plate while he wasn't looking.

The chorus sang,

" _Happy Birthday…"_

Meanwhile, back at the castle, all the kid couples were gathered together, still looking up at the Matterhorn.

"Look!" Hermione shouted, pointing upwards and to the left.

The chorus finished,

" _Disneyland!"_

They all looked up over the castle and saw an aeroplane flying above, with a banner at the end, which read,

 _Happy Birthday Disneyland!_

Harry and Hermione smiled, while all the kid couples did the same. It seemed everyone was having a great time…

Well, almost everyone. One girl was over on a bench, sulking at all the kid couples… until her brother offered her a piece of cake.


	13. Character Greetings

_Chapter 12: Character Greetings_

The park had basically exploded into party mode by this point. Every Disney character conceivable was now on Main Street, doing meet and greets with park guests. Naturally, this seemed like the perfect thing to write a chapter about, especially because it's a great segue into a parade, which is coming up in the next chapter.

Anyways, all the Hogwarts students were going around, finding their favorite Disney characters. Even if some of them have not actually seen a Disney film before, it was still a good way to build their anticipation.

Also, keep in mind that this was back in the 1990's. In those days, there were no organized lines or assigned spots to meet characters, so you could see your favorite characters almost anywhere in the park.

Since Main Street, U.S.A. was where the celebration was taking place, it was the perfect place for all the Disney characters to meet and greet their fans.

Mickey Mouse and his friends, naturally, were the first to get the attention of all the little ones and their parents… the muggle ones, to be more specific. But that isn't to say that they got some attention from our magical friends.

Dumbledore seemed particularly pleased to get his picture taken with Mickey Mouse. Naturally, McGonagall was weirded out by this, until Dumbledore clarified,

"I particularly enjoyed the _Sorcerer's Apprentice_ segment of _Fantasia_."

And who do you think he suggested for McGonagall to take a picture with?

Minerva McGonagall found herself standing next to Minnie Mouse, and, at Dumbledore's urging, took a picture of the two of them together, clutching the edges of their skirts.

This got the attention of James Potter and Sirius Black, who took out a Polaroid camera, and snapped a picture of their own. When it was printed, they took out a marker and labeled it _The Two Minnies_.

It came as no surprise to them that McGonagall was less than amused by this.

"If you two were still students, I'd give you a month's detention," she muttered.

Aside from Disney's mascots, the characters in second place were also hot choices. Pooh and his friends, more specifically Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore, garnered excited squeals from Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot.

They headed over to get pictures with the stuffed menagerie from the books of A.A. Milne, but most of their pictures showed them hugging Pooh. This resulted in more pictures in which the two girls were pulled into hugs with Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore.

Of course, I don't mean to be harsh on them, everybody loves _Winnie-the-Pooh_.

The Pevensie Siblings seemed to be enjoying themselves, also.

Edmund was busy getting a picture with the characters of _Pinocchio_ ; Pinocchio himself, Jiminy Cricket, Gepetto, The Blue Fairy, Honest John, and Gideon. He was holding another plate stacked with pieces of cake, but after the camera flashed, he noticed that some of his pieces were gone. Looking to his sides, he noticed that they had each taken a piece.

"Hey!" he whined.

The camera flashed again, only this time Lucy was the one taking the picture.

"Lucy!" he complained

"Save it, Ed," she dismissed. "I'm going to get a picture with Snow White."

And she did, but not before taking one last picture of Edmund. This time, the Blue Fairy started feeding him her piece of cake, and she kissed him on the cheek, while he had frosting all over his face.

Anyways, the princesses seemed to be a popular choice for meet and greets, as well. More specifically, I'm talking about the early princesses. Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora walked through the streets, arm in arm, with their respective Princesses.

 _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ was Lucy's personal favorite Disney film, so this was a perfect photo op for her.

It also seemed to be a perfect photo op for a certain ex-professor, who was reluctantly dragged into it by his newly-rekindled best friend. Snape…

"Ahem," he cleared his throat.

Oh, sorry.

…Sev nervously harnessed a smile while Lily took the picture of him standing next to Snow White.

"There, now" she reassured. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

But Sev didn't hear her. He was busy looking off in another direction at a woman with curly, shoulder-length golden blonde hair, wearing a white blouse, white shorts, and white sneakers. The look on her face wasn't a possessed look, but rather one like Snow White.

"Sev?" she called. "Sev!"

Snape snapped out of his stupor as Lily shook him by shoulder.

"I said, 'That wasn't so bad' well, was it?" she reminded him

"I suppose not," Sev decided, still looking at his mystery woman.

"Good," Lily decided. "Because I think someone has an admirer."

Sev looked back over at the mystery woman and saw that she was now staring at him. It now seemed that the Ex-Potions Master/Death Eater, clad in black, had found his match in the fair maiden dressed in white.

If you find this hard to believe, remember. By now, Severus Snape had a look in which you could never tell it was him; clean-shaven, with a haircut, and a new, cooler set of clothes.

This new look, along with what was happening right now, had woken him up and turned him from miserable ex-potions' master, to Dark Knight for a Fair Maiden, not unlike the original _Snow White_ fairytale.

Speaking of _Snow White_ , Dumbedore saw another photo op for one of the professors; have Professor Flitwick's picture taken with all the seven dwarfs.

"If Potter and Black set this up, my pride would be at a detriment," Flitwick muttered.

Anyways, I should probably talk about the other two early Princesses.

Susan, naturally, was ecstatic at the prospect of meeting Cinderella. When she went up to have her picture taken with Cinderella and Prince Charming, she grabbed Prince Charming by the arm and posed with him, while Cinderella put her hands on her hips in disgust.

This was not unlike her older brother, who was busy posing with the third princess, Aurora, of _Sleeping Beauty_ fame. He grabbed her arm and posed with her, while Prince Philip put his hands on her hips in disgust.

"You're much more beautiful in person," Peter whispered to her.

Aside from these three, the four more recent Disney couples of the time were also appearing for meet and greets. Ariel and Eric, Belle and the Beast, Aladdin and Jasmine, and Pocahontas and John Smith were all going around, greeting their fans. Some of them were even gathered with other characters from their respective films.  
Pocahontas and John Smith were joined by Meeko and Governor Ratcliffe for group photos, and Cho and Mika were beyond ecstatic. They took pictures with Pocahontas alone, along with the rest of the cast, including a picture in which John Smith posed like he was ready to fight Ratcliffe, while the girls clasped their hands over their mouths as if to say,

"Ooh, he's so brave!"

But not before pulling Cedric and Ritchie in to make a heroic pose with them.

Hermione was naturally disgusted by this, until Rachel grabbed her by the arm to go get a picture with Belle and the Beast. After a picture with Belle alone, then another cuddling up to the Beast, they pulled their respective boys in to get a picture with them.

As soon as they took enough pictures with Belle and the Beast, Danny pulled Rachel towards Aladdin and Jasmine to get a few pictures with them, along with the Genie, Jafar, and the Magic Carpet… yeah, the Magic Carpet used to be a meetable character.

"Are you coming to see our dinner show, tonight?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered.

"Well, we'll see you there," Aladdin promised.

And he wasn't kidding… in another couple of chapters, you'll see what I mean.

Ginny and Sarah were getting pictures with Ariel and Eric, eventually pulling Fred and Peter in with them, before Fred broke off to join George and get a few pictures with the characters from _The Jungle Book_ ; Baloo, Mowgli, King Louie, the Monkeys, and the Elephants. Of course, they pulled in Angelina, Alicia, and Lee to get a picture with them, too.

Ron went in to get pictures with the characters of _Peter Pan_ ; Peter, Wendy, Hook, and Smee. Eventually, Lavender was pulled in for another picture, where she'd kiss Ron on the cheek, while Wendy would do the same to Peter.

Luna was over getting her picture taken with the _Alice in Wonderland_ characters. She took a few with Alice alone, before getting some with the whole group; Alice, the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dum, and the Queen of Hearts.

Cedric was over getting his picture taken with the _Robin Hood_ characters. He took several with Robin alone, before taking a few with the whole group; Robin, Marian, Little John, Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham, and Friar Tuck. Of course, he pulled Cho in to get a few pictures, also.

Harry, meanwhile, was getting his picture taken with the only two _Lion King_ characters that did meet and greets; Timon and Rafiki. Even if it didn't seem too romantic, he pulled Hermione in to get a few pictures, but soon after, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Peter, Ginny, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Ritchie joined them to get a few pictures, of their own.

Quite a large gathering for one individual Disney film, don't you agree?

But that was just the beginning. People were liking up around the curb for the incoming parade, most likely themed around this particular film…

But we'll talk about that in the next chapter…


	14. The Lion King Celebration

_Chapter 13: The Lion King Celebration_

The Hogwarts students, professors, ex-professors, parents, and caregivers, along with some other friends, started lining up at the curb, as Main Street was getting ready for the parade to start. This was what Harry was waiting for. It was called, appropriately enough, _The Lion King_ _Celebration_.

For those of you too young to remember this parade, it was basically the predecessor to the _Festival of the Lion King_ at Disney's Animal Kingdom… except, this was three years before Animal Kingdom first opened. The parade floats were the same ones used at the Animal Kingdom show, except some of them were remodeled to accommodate the new theatre.

The costumes… at least the tribal ones, were slightly different. Some of the dancers even wore animal costumes, like gazelles, cheetahs, and zebras. But best of all, there were some of the most incredible puppets you ever saw. But I'll talk about them when the parade starts.

The object of this parade was to present the story of Simba as if it were a legend passed down through the whole history of Africa.

Besides Harry, Seamus, Neville, Angelina, Alicia, Lee and Peter seemed particularly excited by this parade. He even saw Dean and Ritchie pulling out sketchbooks, as if they were about to copy what they saw.

The familiar voice of Rafiki spoke over the loudspeakers, "Listen very carefully, Rafiki will tell you something," he laughed. "Rafiki, will tell you a secret!"

"You must open your eyes," he continued. "Open your ears, open your hearts, for a big celebration very soon. Soon, Mufasa's boy will be king! Yes! A new king! It is all part of the circle! Understand?"

His voice faded out as he sang,

" _Asante sana,_

 _Squash banana,_

 _Wewe nugo,_

 _Mimi hapana!_ "

Harry saw Lee next to him, looking particularly excited about the parade.

"Can't wait to see King, can we?" Harry joked.

"Of course not!" Lee answered. "Isn't it the greatest?"

"I should know," Harry agreed. "I saw it four times in the cinema!"

"Shh!" Dean shushed.

"The music's starting," Ritchie added.

As the music started, the voice of Zazu called,

"Attention all creatures, great and small. It's time to trim your manes, stomp your hooves, and ruffle your feathers for a glorious celebration, as we present… the Legend of The Lion King!"

A nearby blockade door opened, the parade emerged, and the next song began. Well, the first of two songs, anyway. In this case, _I Just Can't Wait to Be King_.

Leading the way were two smiling, walking rhinos with rolling eyeballs, wriggling ears, moveable mouths, and everything. Alongside them were some tribal dancers, carrying drums and other percussive instruments, and signs with Rafiki's painting of the Young Simba on them.

Behind them was a muddy brown, rocky-looking float with a running waterfall. At the top was a sun with the painted Simba in the middle, which read, _Disneyland Presents… The Lion King_.

Riding at the front was Rafiki and a talking animatronic Zazu. Behind them were a couple of towering giraffes with rolling eyes, wriggling ears, and moveable mouths that bended over to get a good look at Disneyland guests.

This was some of the most incredible puppet work that Harry or anyone in his group of friends had ever seen.

The chorus sang,

" _Oh, I Just Can't Wait to Be King!_ "

Next came some dancers in gazelle costumes pushing some tribal-looking ostrich puppets that worked on wheels, pedaling their legs and flapping their wings.

Behind them were some more gazelle dancers dancing, followed by some dancers in tribal wildebeest costumes pushing a tribal-looking tree, with some tribal-looking gazelle costumes at the corners, and bells and chimes hanging from the top. At the bottom was the painted scene of Mufasa's death by the wildebeest stampede.

…Wow, kind of disturbing for such a festive parade.

Anyways, the chorus sang,

" _Oh, I Just Can't Wait to Be King!_ "

Then came some more dancers in white tribal bird costumes, followed by some animatronic crocodiles roaming the street and going up to the curb for guests to pet them.

After this came the longest float in the whole parade. At the front was a massive elephant with blinking eyes that squirted water out of its trunk. Below the elephant's feet was another running the middle was a long rainforest float, where monkeys swung from trees and mist sprinkled the audience. At the back, Pumbaa rode, while Timon chased three animatronic bugs down the street; two beetles (one blue, one green) and a red scorpion.

"That must be the longest parade float I've ever seen," muttered Hermione, causing Harry to jump in surprise from not noticing her.

The chorus sang,

" _Oh, I Just Can't Wait to Be King!_ "

Afterwards, there came a rocky-looking float with dead trees perched and adorned with tribal ornaments. Some of them included tribal masks with three faces instead of one.

On the sides were paintings of the Hyenas, depicting the Pridelands during Scar's tyranny. Smoke emerged and floated over the audience, perfectly contrasting with the lush, tropical paradise atmosphere created by the last float.

More tribal performers stood atop each peak, dancing and playing their drums.

The chorus sang,

" _Oh, I Just Can't Wait to Be King!_ "

Finally, there came some cheetah and zebra dancers, along with some more tribal dancers, carrying more signs. But this time, the signs showed Rafiki's painted Simba, with a mane, signifying the conclusion of the story.

This was furthered when the final float approached, and the parade came to a halt. This was the massive Pride Rock float. Nala rested at the bottom, while Simba stood at the peak. At the very top of the float was an ornately carved sun with rotating rays, and the face of Mufasa at the center.

To Harry, this almost perfectly encapsulated everything Harry loved about the film, especially the end, where Simba claimed his rightful position as King. There was just one thing missing.

The dancers took their positions to bring the first song to a close.

They sang,

" _Let every creature go for broke and sing_ …

 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing…_

 _It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling…_

" _Oh, I Just Can't Wait..._

T _o Be King!_ "

Anyways, at the last bang on the drum, the audience broke into applause and cheering.

But that wasn't what Harry thought was missing.

"I think I know what is," called a familiar voice.

Harry and Hermione looked and saw Danny and Rachel squeezing in next to them.

"Where have you guys been?" Harry asked.

"Catching up with our favorite characters," Danny answered.

"But we want to enjoy this moment with you both," Rachel added, "Even though we only just saw you a few weeks ago."

Naturally, they all laughed until they were out of breath, but all this was nothing compared to what they were going to see next. As soon as they all caught their breath, Harry cleared his throat.

"Okay, quiet now," he ordered. "The next song is starting."

The music started, marking the beginning of the next song, and the culmination of the whole parade.

The dancers got into position, Simba and Nala lowered their heads in memory, and the voice of Mufasa spoke,

"Simba, a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. Although the sun has set on my time here, just remember that I will always be there to guide you. And now, Simba, it is time for you to take your rightful place in the circle… The Circle of Life!"

The dancers got up, started beating and shaking their percussive instruments, and the song began with the distinctive voices of Lebo M. and his chorus singing, in the Zulu language…

" _Nants ingonyama,_

 _Bagithi Baba_

 _Sithi uhm ingonyama..._

 _Nants ingonyama,_

 _Bagithi Baba_

 _Sithi uhhmm ingonyama..._

 _Ingonyama..._

 _Siyo Nqoba_

 _Ingonyama..._

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala,"_

The dancers moved slowly as the last part of the chant repeated four more times before they got to the English portion of the song.

They sang,

" _From the day we arrive on the planet,_

 _And blinking, step into the sun..._

 _There's more to see than can ever be seen,_

 _More to do than can ever be done._

 _There's far too much to take in here,_

 _More to find than can ever be found..._

 _But the sun rolling high,_

 _Through the sapphire sky,_

 _Keeps great and small on the endless round._

 _It's the Circle of Life…_

 _And it moves us all,_

 _Through despair and hope,_

 _Through faith and love…_

 _Till we find our place,_

 _On the path unwinding..._

 _In the Circle,_

 _The Circle of Life…_ "

As they reached the instrumental break, the dancers kept dancing, and taking out more of their percussive instruments; either small drums, or instruments meant to be shaken.

Some dancers kept beating and shaking their instruments to the rhythm of the song, while others handed them to audience members for them to try.

For instance, one tribal bird dancer came over and brought with her a bamboo rainstick which was so long, it took four people to shake; in this case, it was Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ritchie, with Lee squeezing himself in.

"Good on you, mates," Harry called.

Not surprisingly, he got another dancer's attention, who gave him a percussive instrument with the painted Simba on it. This one could be either beaten or shook. As he, Hermione, Danny, and Rachel started playing around with it, the song continued.

The dancers got back into position, some of them even climbing up poles they had, and the party really got started,

" _It's the Circle of Life…_

 _And it moves us all,_

 _Through despair and hope,_

 _Through faith and love..._

 _Till we find our place,_

 _On the path unwinding…_

 _In the Circle,_

 _The Circle of Life._

 _Circle of Life!_

 _And it moves us all,_

 _Circle of Life!_

 _Through despair and hope,_

 _Circle of Life!_

 _Moves us all,_

 _Moves us all!_

 _Circle of Life!_

 _Till we find our place,_

 _I_ _n the Circle of Life!_

 _Through despair and hope,_

 _Circle!_

 _Circle of Life!_

 _Through faith and love,_

 _Circle!_

 _Circle of Life!_

 _Till we find our place,_

 _Circle!_

 _Circle of Life!_

 _On the path unwinding..._

 _In the Circle,_

 _The Circle of Life…_

 _It's the Circle of Life…_

 _(_ Circle of Life)

 _And it moves us all..._

 _(M_ oves us all)

 _Through despair and hope..._

 _(D_ espair and hope)

 _Through faith and love…_

 _Till we find our place,_

 _(_ Till we find our place)

 _On the path unwinding..._ "

As they neared the end of the song, the dancers broke out bird puppets to fly over the audience Simba watched from Pride Rock, and they got closer and closer to what Harry was waiting for.

" _In the Circle,_

In the Circle,

In the Circle,

 _The Circle of Life,_

 _Circle of Life!_ "

As the last bang on the drum came, Simba raised his head up and let out a mighty roar, and the audience broke into thunderous cheering and applause.

Naturally, Harry had to take a breath before the grin on his face grew. Hermione wrapped him into a hug, he returned it, and the two of them just stood there, letting the happiness sink in, while Harry cried tears of joy. Their little moment ended as the rest of their friends caught up to them, looking almost as thrilled as them by the whole experience.

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Wasn't it?"

Harry, though, was still trying to catch his breath.

"You have no idea," Harry breathed out, still smiling.

Ritchie and Dean seemed to have an idea, though. They seemed to be busy comparing the sketches they made of the parade. Danny pulled out a sketchbook of his own, and he started showing them some of his sketches. His sketches, though, were mostly of the characters, but Ritchie and Dean seemed to enjoy them regardless.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed. "Whoever you are, I like you already!"

Harry seemed to be more enthusiastic about them, seeing that his favorite element of this parade was the puppetry.

All that's left to worry about is Lani" Ritchie smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding," Harry agreed as he finally caught his breath.


	15. Aladdin's Oasis

_Chapter 14: Aladdin's Oasis_

It was now late in the afternoon. Our group was over in Adventureland, coming off their newest attraction, _The Indiana Jones Adventure_ , which had opened four months previously and many of the celebrities they saw at the entrance, including as Jodie Sweetin, Ben Savage, and Fran Drescher had attended the opening ceremony. But since today was the day of the anniversary celebration, they had to come back and do it all again.

Many Muggles were busy trying to get the attention of these celebrities, but since most of Harry's Wizarding friends hadn't heard of them, simply because they were from American television shows that many of them most likely have never heard of, their attention was directed elsewhere.

Well, Danny directed their attention there, anyways. It was to the left of the _Swiss Family Treehouse_ , where a Moroccan-style gateway stood, with pointed domes at the corners and a gong hanging above the entrance which read, _Aladdin's Oasis_.

You probably remember this as someplace to get your picture taken with any of the _Aladdin_ characters, or to listen to Aladdin and Jasmine tell their story. But it started out in 1993 as an hour-long dinner theater show, performed eight times a day from 11:00 in the morning to as late as 10:00 at night.

Tonight, a special performance would be held at 6:00, where the whole theater was rented out to the Hogwarts trip. Naturally, Harry was excited about this, as was Rachel, because this is what Danny was looking forward to, as _Aladdin_ was his favorite Disney film.

"I've brought some of my _Aladdin_ things with me, just for the occasion," he added, pointing to an Aladdin fannypack around his waist.

"Come on, Prince Daniel," Rachel giggled as she grabbed his arm and linked hers around it. "Your princess and your meal await."

Harry chuckled as they headed through the entrance, until he felt Hermione do the same to him.

"That goes for you too, Prince Harry," she teased.

See what I did there?

Anyways, everyone headed through the archway, across a bridge over the Jungle River into the theater. Before, it played host to the _Tahitian Terrace_ dinner show. But by the early 90's, Disney executives felt a South Pacific motif wasn't doing it for audiences anymore and it was time for something a little more contemporary. Their answer... the Middle East, complete with an authentic Middle Eastern Cuisine... sort of, but we'll get to that when we get to that.

When they got in, they found six long tables waiting for them. Actually, each one was a pair of smaller tables pushed together to seat a larger group. In some ways, it would be like dining at Hogwarts.

Everyone sat down and made themselves comfortable, with six to nine at each table. Harry, Hermione, Danny, Rachel, and the Weasley brothers sat at one. At the next table over, was Neville Longbottom, Ginny, Luna, the Creevey Brothers, Lee, and Lani. The Greengrass sisters, Tracey Davis, Sarah, and the Pevensie siblings sat at the table to their left. Next to them were Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, the Patil Twins, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. To the right of Harry's table were Cedric, Cho, Ritchie, Mika, Marietta Edgecombe, and the rest of the Digwood Five. To their right were Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Zacharias Smith, alongside Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Roger Davies.

Behind their tables were the adult tables on a split level. They sat at the smaller tables, as there were fewer of them on the trip. Right behind Harry's table were his parents, Sirius, and Sev, with Remus, and the Tonks at the next table over. To their left were all five of the Hogwarts professors that had come on the trip. To the right of the Potters' table were Molly, Arthur, Paul, and Jane.

Everyone was either staring up at the "stone-carved" Cave of Wonders up on the stage, or around the restaurant at the overall "exotic" nature of the place. Many of them were also muttering with interest about what they were about to see.

"This is going to be brill," Rom remarked. "Right, Harry?"

"You'd have to ask Danny about that," Harry smiled. "Right, Danny?"

"Quiet, it's starting!" Danny shushed.

The gong rang, and out of the Cave of Wonders, stepped three beautiful women; a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead, all dressed in harem dancer costumes; one in pink, one in purple, one in turquoise blue. Together, they were dubbed, "The Three Wishes". True, they looked more like something out of _I Dream of Jeannie_ , but then again, it was _Aladdin_. That was to be expected.

They sang,

" _Oh we come from a land,_

 _From a faraway place,_

 _Where the caravan camels roam._

 _Where it's flat and immense,_

 _And the heat is intense,_

 _It's barbaric,_

 _But hey, it's home._

 _When the winds from the east,_

 _And the suns from the west,_

 _And the sand in the glass is right,_

 _Come on down,_

 _Stop on by,_

 _Hop a carpet and fly,_

 _To another Arabian Night!"_

They were followed by our master of ceremonies, the master storyteller Kazim and his comedic associate Hassan. It seemed that their job was to help tell us the story, but for the most part, they just shouted bad puns.

It really got started as Aladdin swung down from a tall tower into the theater to escape the clutches of the Evil Jafar.

"I love this part," Danny smiled, as Rachel wrapped her arms around him and Harry patted him on the back.

Aladdin sang,

" _Gotta keep_

 _One jump ahead of the slowpokes,_

 _One skip ahead of my doom,_

 _Next time gonna use a nom de plume._

 _One jump ahead of the hit men,_

 _One hit ahead of the flock,_

 _I think I'll take a stroll around the block..."_

The pre-recorded chorus continued,

" _Stop, thief!_

 _Vandal!_

 _Outrage!_

 _Scandal!_ "

Aladdin continued,

" _Let's not be too hasty._ "

The chorus sang,

" _Still I think he's rather tasty,_ "

Aladdin continued,

" _Gotta eat to live,_

 _Gotta steal to eat,_

 _Otherwise we'd get along..._ "

The chorus corrected,

"WRONG!"

Eventually, Princess Jasmine entered the scene, looking for Aladdin, and getting several of the girls (namely Lavender, Parvati, Cho, Mika, and Marietta) squealing with joy. But there was just one problem; Jafar followed her in and captured her, leaving the aforementioned girls gasping in fear.

Hey, you can't fault good comedic tension.

Jafar, was joined by an animatronic Iago onstage and, using some of his dark magic... or at least what seemed like dark magic to many of the kids in the audience... made Jasmine disappear so she could be his prisoner.

I could have written this to be about some dark wizard hijacking the show, but it seemed funnier to see the kids' reactions to something that wasn't real. It made for good pictures, which were taken and handed out by the restaurant photographer, Abdul, but Kazim gave them all a fair warning to put them away;

"Ten years from now, when you're all grown up, you're going to be very embarrassed about it."

Naturally, many adults behind them laughed, but frankly it would have been funnier if the kids were younger.

Anyways, now, it was up to Aladdin to use his wits and rescue her. But first, he needed help, from someone who's been known to say, "You ain't never had a friend like..."

Actually, I'll let him take it from there.

Aladdin stepped into the Cave of Wonders and came out, clutching the magic lamp.

"If only they made more of the toy lamps that big," Danny sighed.

Anyways, all Aladdin had to do was rub, and the Genie came bursting out of the lamp, brought to life again by the voice of the one and only, Robin Williams. He was eventually joined by a whole ensemble of backup dancers and broke into his big number.

He sang,

" _Mr. Aladdin sir,_

 _What will your pleasure be?_

 _Let me take your order,_

 _Jot it down,_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

 _No, no no!_

 _Like is your restaurant,_

 _And I'm your maitre'd,_

 _Come on,_

 _Whisper what it is you want,_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_ "

Speaking of orders and restaurants, it was time for the meal to begin. The appetizers; fresh fruit cups with honey-yogurt sauce, were brought out on silver platters. True, it didn't seem very Middle Eastern, but it was a start.

The Genie closed the song,

" _Mr. Aladdin sir,_

 _Have a wish or two or three,_

 _I'm on the job,_

 _You big nabob._

 _You ain't never had a friend,_

 _Never had a friend,_

 _You ain't never had a friend,_

 _Never had a friend,_

 _You ain't never..._

 _Had a..._

 _Friend like me!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_ "

For the audience, their first wish was granted. As for Aladdin, it was for the Genie to turn him into his alter ego, the fabulous Prince Ali Ababwa, just like in the film.

The Great Prince Ali would be making his grand entrance later, once the audience had finished their appetizers. Ron apparently loved his so much, he looked at all the other tables to see if anyone hadn't finished theirs.

"He'll eat anything," Hermione whispered to Rachel.

"I heard that!" Ron shouted.

"Quiet, it's starting again," Danny shushed.

A fanfare was blown and the ensemble of performers came marching into the theater, carrying signs with the show logo on it, fans made from peacock feathers, and scimitars.

They sang,

" _Make way for Prince Ali,_

 _Say "Hey, it's Prince Ali!_ "

"My favorite song in the whole movie," Danny smiled.

"Ahem," came a voice behind him.

He turned and saw Rachel pretending to be serious with him.

"Okay," he admitted, "Maybe my second favorite."

"Just you wait until they sing that other song," Rachel teased.

"Quiet, or you'll miss it," Danny teased back

Meanwhile, the Genie stepped out of the Cave of Wonders to continue the song,

" _Hey clear the way in the old bazaar,_

 _Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,_

 _Oh, come be the first on your block to meet his eye..._

 _Make way,_

 _Here he comes,_

 _Ring bells,_

 _Bang the drums,_

 _Are you gonna love this guy!_ "

Everyone got into position to welcome Prince Ali back to the stage. The Great Prince Ali emerged from the cave, wearing finely tailored, gold-trimmed robes, curve-toed boots, and a turban topped off with a purple plume and a matching cape.

Everyone sang,

" _Prince Ali,_

 _Mighty is he,_

 _Ali Ababwa,_

 _Strong as ten regular men, definitely..._

 _He faced the galloping hordes,_

 _A hundred bad guys with swords,_

 _Who sent those goons to their lords?_

 _Why Prince Ali!_ "

At that moment, it was time for the main course. Brought out on more platters and unloaded on the table were papadum wafers with mint chutney sauce, shish kebabs (chicken, beef, or vegetarian), raisin-nut rice pilaf, and tabbouleh.

To help set the mood, several of the dancers took out fake kebab props to dance with.

Many of the other kids, especially Ron, started chewing down, but Hermione seemed to be confused when she saw the wafers and chutney sauce on the table.

"I wonder if this place ever gets criticism for lack of "cultural appropriation"," she muttered. "I mean, papadum wafers and mint chutney sauce are an Indian dish, not Middle Eastern."

"Who cares?" Harry dismissed. "I mean, the Patil Twins seem to be enjoying it."

Harry gestured to the Patil Twins, who moved the wafers and chutney sauce closest to them, so they could eat as many as they wanted. If that wasn't enough, many of the other kids at their table were busy reaching to try and get some of their own.

To keep the scene going, the dancers invited some of the girls up onstage with them, namely the girls I mentioned before. They seemed to be flattered, but Hermione could tell they were obviously faking it, but at the same time, she found herself laughing.

While many were amazed at the dazzling production values they saw up ahead of them, not everyone was convinced. Onstage, there was one, who could easily see through the disguise. This was just the opportunity Jafar had been waiting for.

"Look at them," Iago drawled. "Cheering that little pipsqueak."

"Let them cheer," Jafar hissed. "I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Abooboo."

Jafar headed out into the marketplace, just as the song concluded.

" _Prince Ali,_

 _Amorous he,_

 _Ali Ababwa,_

 _Heard your princess was a sight,_

 _Lovely to see…_

 _And that good people is why,_

 _He got dolled up and dropped by,_

 _With sixty elephants,_

 _Llamas galore,_

 _With his bears and lions_

 _A brass band and more_

 _With his forty fakirs,_

 _his cooks and bakers_

 _His birds that warble on key_

 _Make way_

 _For Prince Ali!_ "

And speaking of princesses, Prince Ali asked how many Princesses were in the audience. Naturally, half the audience raised their hands, seeing that it was composed of teenaged and pre-adolescent girls. Even some of the mothers, rather jokingly raised their hands, so Ali kept a good count.

He also asked how many young Princes were in the audience, and asked them to come forward to shake hands. When Danny went up, Ali seemed to recognize him, causing him to realize that this Aladdin was the same one he met earlier in the day.

James and Sirius, for humorous effect, went up to shake hands as well, causing everyone else in the audience to laugh, including Harry.

But ho, he shouldn't have counted his chickens until they'd hatched. It was at that moment that there was a big explosion, and the entourage scattered as Jafar made his dramatic entrance. Jafar cornered Aladdin near the edge of the stage and sent several of the palace guards to seize him. Naturally, he found a way to gloat through song.

He sang,

" _Prince Ali,_

 _Yes it is he,_

 _But not as you know him,_

 _Read my lips,_

 _And come to grips with reality…_

 _Yes meet a blast from your past,_

 _Whose lies were two good to last,_

 _Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!_ "

"Or should we say, Aladdin?" Iago teased, exactly like in the film.

Jafar continued singing as Aladdin was brought to the other end of the stage, where Jasmine was being imprisoned.

" _So Ali turns out to be,_

 _Merely Aladdin,_

 _Just a con,_

 _Need I go on,_

 _Take it from me,_

 _His personality flaws,_

 _Give me adequate cause,_

 _To send him packing on a one-way trip,_

 _So his prospects take a terminal dip_

 _His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

 _Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!_

 _So long!_

 _Ex-Prince Ali_!"

Jafar cackled as he tied Aladdin up, grabbed the lamp, and rubbed it. When the Genie was released, Jafar was basking in his glory and wished for absolute power. Genie, having no other choice, granted it, but Aladdin broke free from his restraints and grabbed the lamp while Jafar wasn't looking. He rubbed it and wished for Genie not to grant Jafar's wish.

Naturally, Genie complied, thus resulting in Jafar being imprisoned in the Genie's lamp.

"But I didn't wish for that," Aladdin muttered.

"Freebie," the Genie

As the audience laughed, Aladdin went over to free Jasmine for her restraints, and the two of them shared a loving embrace.

"Aladdin, you saved me!" Jasmine exclaimed. "But I'm sorry you had to use your second wish."

"Well, he'll just have to make the last one count," Genie decided. "Isn't that right, little buddy?"

Aladdin, grateful to Genie for all his help, he had this to say,

"Genie, I wish for your freedom."

Needless to say, Genie was thrilled to end the show this way. As he started prancing around excitedly, Aladdin and Jasmine took each other's hands, and brought the show to its closing number,

Aladdin sang,

" _I can show you the world,_

 _Shining,_

 _Shimmering,_

 _Splendid,_

 _Tell me Princess,_

 _Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

 _I can open your eyes,_

 _Take you wonder by wonder,_

 _Over sideways and under,_

 _On a magic carpet ride…_ "

Jasmine sang,

" _A whole new world,_

 _A dazzling place I never knew,_

 _But when I'm way up here,_

 _It's crystal clear,_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you…_ "

By this point in the show, many people noticed that there was now a brass lamp at the center of each of their tables. At Harry's table, everyone looked at Danny.

"Do it, Danny," both Harry and Rachel whispered.

Danny rubbed the lamp, and this time, there were several Genies bringing the third and final course to the table; the Magic Lamp dessert. It was a chocolate lamp filled with chocolate mousse and berry toppings.

Fortunately, they brought enough for everyone at every table so they wouldn't have to worry about Ron or the Patil Twins hogging it.

As everyone finished their dessert, the song came to a close.

Aladdin and Jasmine sang,

" _A whole new world,_

 _That's where we'll be,_

 _A thrilling chase,_

 _A wondrous place,_

 _For you and me…_ "

As Aladdin and Jasmine finished singing, they pulled each other into a kiss. Rachel, naturally, pulled Danny into a kiss of their own.

Hermione was about to pull Harry into a kiss, but he tried to resist it.

"Shouldn't we maybe save it for the fireworks later?" He asked.

"Do as you're told, Potter!" Hermione teased, pulling Harry into a kiss.

By the time the show came to a close, everyone was on their feet, cheering and applauding, totally mesmerized by their "exotic" experience. Danny seemed to be pleased enough, as he had seen his childhood fantasy come to life.

As they exited the restaurant, Ron ran ahead of them, clearly having enjoyed the performance, but mostly gotten hyped on all the chocolate.

"Remind me to keep him out of the Candy Palace," Hermione joked.

While Harry had a laugh, Danny turned to him and asked,

"So, what did you think?"

"Good," Harry replied, tryin to fake sarcasm. "But nowhere near as good as _The Lion King Celebration_."

"Oh you," Danny laughed.

Well, now they've seen the _Aladdin's Oasis_ Dinner Show, And you've read about it an learned its secrets, but let me tell you one other secret about this chapter…

I never saw this show before. Not even once in my life. I've only been to Disneyland once, and it was years after this dinner show ended. In fact, I haven't even found any footage of this show apart from one little clip. So to give you an idea of the whole experience, I've had to look at pictures, though few of them, and read only one or two articles about it that still existed.

If you even thought that was too short to fill up an hour, this was the longest amount of pages I've filled for a chapter; Eleven pages, to be exact.

Either way, though, I still hope you enjoyed the show anyway.

In the next chapter, night will fall on Main Street and our groups will be going shopping on Main Street before the fireworks and the final song in our story.

So stay tuned…

If you know how the _Sing-Along Songs_ video ends, you'll know which song I'm talking about.


	16. When You Wish Upon A Star

_Chapter 15: When You Wish Upon A Star_

It was now nighttime on Main Street, U.S.A. After a delicious dinner at _Aladdin's Oasis_ , everyone was on Main Street, going shopping. Ron spent most of his time in the Candy Palace, loading up on as many sweets as he could. Lavender didn't seem to mind, as she now had tons of things to feed him with.

Most of the other kids were either in the Emporium or at the Ice Cream parlour. If you recall from one of my previous stories, in which Harry became mesmerized by the _Lion King_ window displays, Cho had the same reaction here. Now, there were _Pocahontas_ displays in the window and she almost forgot about going shopping until Cedric pulled her in. But sadly, that didn't stop Cho from scouring the store for more _Pocahontas_ merchandise. She found a CD and Cassette copy of the soundtrack and a blue-green Walkman with Pocahontas's face on it. She'd ask Harry to help add the necessary enchantments later. Also, she picked up a stuffed Meeks, Flit, and Percy, along with all the Mattel _Pocahontas_ dolls; John Smith, Nakoma, Kocoum, And several Pocahontas dolls with different costumes. In addition, she picked up a picture frame, showing Pocahontas rowing in her canoe, and a ceramic figure of Pocahontas and Meeks together.

"And I thought my parents looked goofy, buying me the whole _Lion King_ store," Harry muttered to Cedric.

Speaking of Cedric, he went and picked up a stuffed Robin Hood, Little John, and Maid Marian, along with a _Robin Hood_ book and tape set. There wasn't much _Robin Hood_ stuff on the shelf, but he thought it was better than nothing.

Hermione, on the other hand, was having trouble going through all the _Beauty and the Beast_ stuff. Not that she couldn't find any, but it was mostly stuff she already had. When she saw the Broadway production, she got herself a copy of the Original Cast Recording on CD and Cassette, as well as a souvenir program. Eventually, Rachel came by, offering her two things; a mug with a picture of Belle and the Beast eating soup together, and a Belle and the Beast doll set with Belle in her pink winter dress and the Beast in a light blue suit, made by Mattel.

"The dolls go well with the mug," Rachel explained.

Hermione just smiled as Rachel showed her some of the things she picked; a mug with a picture of Belle and the Beast sitting in the moonlight and a button with Belle and the Beast on it, which read _Beauty and the Beast Character Dining '93, Disneyland Hotel_.

"Not much else to buy, when you've already got everything," she commented.

"I'll say," Danny agreed, who was carrying some of the Aladdin items he'd chosen.

He had a mug with a picture of Aladdin and Jasmine flying on the Magic Carpet, while Abu struggled to hold on and the Genie watched and a button with Aladdin and the Genie on it which read, _Aladdin Character Dining '94, Disneyland Hotel_.

"What did you find, Harry?" Danny asked.

"I found these," Harry answered.

In his shopping bags were a _Lion King_ wall clock with all the characters on it, some plastic figures of the Adult Simba and Nala made by Applause, and a bomber-style jacket with Simba and Scar fighting embroidered on the back.

"I like it," Hermione commented. "It brings out your inner bad boy."

Luna, meanwhile, was gathering up some _Alice in Wonderland_ pieces for her bedroom. She picked up an _Alice in Wonderland_ book and tape set, a plush Cheshire Cat and White Rabbit, an Alice doll made by Mattel, and beanbag plushies of all the characters.

When she noticed the group with all the items they found, she went over and proudly displayed her finds

"It's funny," she admitted. "They always seem to be prepared for whatever their visitors want."

Her point was proven as they saw Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott gathering _Winnie-the Pooh_ stuff. Hey each plucked up a large stuffed Pooh, beanbag plushies of all the _Winnie-the Pooh_ characters (Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Gopher) and book and tape sets of the first three Pooh shorts; _Winnie-the-Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie-the-Pooh and the Blustery Day,_ and _Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger, Too_.

Also, they made sure to each take a Pooh Walkman,

Anyways, once they paid for all of their items, they headed out to Main Street, U.S.A. to enjoy the nighttime entertainment. Most of the other kids were over on the curb, watching the Main Street Electrical Parade, but Harry and Hermione were over by the castle, waiting for the fireworks to begin. Danny and Rachel were there as well, but as soon as the Electrical Parade was over, everyone came crowding over to them to catch up.

Cedric and Cho were the first to approach them.

"Harry, that parade of lights..." Cedric breathed out. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen."

"I should know," Harry agreed.

"How did you like _Aladdin's Oasis_?" Danny asked.

"Brilliant!" Cedric answered.

While Harry and Hermione and Danny and Rachel smiled, Ron and Lavender finally caught up, seeing how Ron was carrying all of their bags like a Gentlemen.

All of a sudden, Harry thought,

"You know, today has been so much like the old Sing-Along video, it seems like there's just one thing left."

Hermione, Danny, and Rachel smiled and nodded, as if they agreed.

"What's that?" Cedric asked.

Suddenly, the music started, sounding very whimsical and soothing. Many of the characters that everyone had seen earlier in the day were now gathered in front of the castle, waving for the kids to come over.

Harry was greeted by Mickey Mouse and his friends, and Timon and Rafiki caught up to join them. Danny joined Aladdin and Jasmine, while Hermione and Rachel went over to greet Belle and the Beast. Cedric went over to greet Robin Hood and Little John, while Cho and Mika and were greeted by Pocahontas and John Smith.

The chorus sang softly,

" _When you wish upon a star,_

 _Makes no difference who you are,_

 _Anything your heart desires will come to you..._

 _If your heart is in your dream,_

 _No request is too extreme,_

 _When you wish upon a star,_

 _As dreamers do..._ "

Ron was greeted by Peter and Wendy, Ginny and Sarah by Ariel and Eric, Luna by Alice and the White Rabbit, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott by Pooh and Tigger, Fred and George by Baloo and King Louie, Lucy Pevensie by Snow White, Peter Pevensie by Aurora, Edmund Pevensie by Pinocchio and Gepetto, and Susan Pevensie by Cinderella and Prince Charming.

The chorus continued,

" _Fate is kind,_

 _She brings to those who love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of_

 _Their secret longing..._

 _Like a bolt out of the blue,_

 _Fate steps in and sees you through,_

 _When you wish upon a star,_

 _Your dreams come true..._ "

All the character couples got together, as well as all the kid couples. Mickey and Minnie stood in front of the drawbridge and raised his hands, just like in the video, and just like that, the fireworks started shooting up into the night sky.

One by one, the kid couples pulled each other into a kiss; Harry and Hermione, Danny and Rachel, Cedric and Cho, Ron and Lavender, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Peter and Ginny, and Ritchie and Mika.

Naturally, there was one girl who didn't look too pleased to be alone.

Soon enough, the adult couples pulled each other into a kiss as well; Lily and James, Remus and Dora, Ted and Andromeda, and Molly and Arthur.

There was one man, a former Hogwarts professor, all dressed in black, looking longingly at the scene. Just then, Sev felt someone grab his shoulder. Behind him was that woman dressed in white from before, who looked like a sweeter version of the _Haunted Mansion_ bride.

"I never learned your name," he whispered to her.

"Magnolia," she answered.

"Severus," he whispered, before pulling her into a full kiss.

That kiss seemed to be the perfect capstone for a Disney romance.

The chorus reached the last part of the song,

" _Like a bolt out of the blue,_

 _Fate steps in and sees you through,_

 _When you wish upon a star,_

 _Your dreams..._

 _Come..._

 _True..._

 _Your dreams come true!_ "

As the fireworks came to an end, Sev and Magnolia were still kissing. Naturally, this didn't escape Lily's attention.

"Well, that's one less lost lover I need to worry about," she muttered, before Jame spilled her into a kiss again.

This didn't escape someone else's attention either.

"Hey!" Susan complained. "How come his heartbreak gets resolved and mine doesn't?!"

Naturally, Harry, Hermione, and the other three Pevensie siblings facepalmed themselves, perfectly ending this chapter.


	17. Epilogue

_Chapter 16: Epilogue_

Three days had passed since the 40th Anniversary celebrations. It was now the final day of the trip before all the other Hogwarts students and professors returned home.

The Seekers were busy setting up a magically enclosed space in the hotel ballroom for their 1:00 Anaheim concert. Later that day, they had two more shows, one in Los Angeles in a secret space under the remains of the Pan Pacific Auditorium at 4:00, and one in San Diego at the Viejas Casino and Resort at 7:00.

The boys were busy rehearsing while Dobby and several of his house elf friends were helping to set the stage and get the equipment ready. In other words, they were the Seekers' roadie crew.

Meanwhile, all students without backstage passes were busy waiting in the lobby for the show to start. Over the past few days, several of the kids got the chance to experience more of Disney's Magic by watching it on one of the television sets in the lobby. It was here that Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott got to see some more of the _Winnie-the-Pooh_ cartoons. Even our three new American friends were finding ways to get along. Cho and Mika were busy gushing over their love of _Pocahontas_ and proudly displaying the Pocahontas items they'd bought on the trip.

Dean and Ritchie were busy going through their sketchbooks, showing each other the drawings they'd made on the trip. Unlike Dean's though, which were mostly in charcoal and pencil, Ritchie's drawings were very vibrant and details were added with colored marker.

"After starting out in my sketchbook, I like working in two mediums; paint and paper-mache," he explained. "The paint I'll use to create a mural of swirling, vibrant colors, but the paper-mache I'll use to make alebrijes."

"'Ale'-what?" Dean asked.

"Alebrijes," Ritchie corrected, "Bright, colorful sculptures of fantastic beasts."

Naturally, this piqued Dean's curiosity.

"I can show you some when I come to Hogwarts," Ritchie promised.

"Brilliant," Dean smiled.

Lani, meanwhile, was over talking with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie about their love of Quidditch, and how she hoped to play on any of the teams when she went abroad in the fall.

"But it's not just Quidditch," she explained. "Back home in Honolulu, I prefer to take life to the extreme! I try my hand at Muggle sports, like surfing and skydiving."

"Surfing?" Angelina queried.

"And skydiving?" Alicia added.

"You'll have to show us sometime," Katie decided.

"Come visit me in Honolulu and you'll see," Lani suggested. "I don't know how many waves there are up in Scotland."

Even some of the adults were getting to know each other better, too. It turned out Magnolia was a witch herself who enjoyed going to Disneyland to see if any actual wizards ever went there. If any, one of them might be her Prince Charming.

This kind of scenario was the last that Sev expected to happen to him, but for some reason, he found himself more comfortable around Magnolia than anyone else he'd ever met.

Even Lily Potter née Evans.

As a result, Magnolia decided to join Sev on the road with the Seekers and thus, spend some more time with him.

Soon enough, it was 1:00 and everyone was called into the ballroom, as it was now time for the concert to start. But when the kids were brought into the ballroom and got into line, they noticed a whole line of other kids waiting in line as well.

Some of you may be confused by this, as it seems that less than 1,000 students seem to attend Hogwarts. Well, that has to due with British being fairly small in comparison to the whole United States. In fact, the size of Britain only seemed to amount to one whole state, so naturally there were bound to be quite a large number of them in America.

Anyways, James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting by a table near the door to the concert venue, taking tickets before letting the kids in. There were so many there, the three of them sat at the table to take three at a time before the kids passed through a turnstile into the concert venue.

The venue itself was very much like an arena, though scaled down slightly. The stage at the other end was exactly the same as the one they had when they began the tour at Hogwarts; red curtains with gold trim, and a neon light proscenium in pink, yellow, and blue.

I don't even need to describe how the concert went apart from the madness that erupted in the audience.

While Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were busy playing on stage, their parents, other caregivers, sisters, and Harry's girlfriend were at side stage watching and trying to drown out the screaming by covering their ears, until they remembered that they were witches and could magically lower the piercing screams a little.

All the kids on the trip were screaming along in their seats and having a good time… well, almost all of them.

Peter and Susan Pevensie were standing outside the venue with their backs leaning against the wall

"Are you sure you don't want to do this?" Peter asked.

"Not a chance," Susan finalized.

Anyways, by the time the concert was over, it was time to leave. James and Sirius checked everyone out, while the kids and professors loaded their luggage into the trunk of the Rolls-Royce. From there, they'd get in the Rolls-Royce and be driven to the LAX Airport, where Sirius and Remus would fly them back to Heathrow Airport in the private plane.

James, meanwhile, would oversee the transport of all the stages and equipment to the next venue.

Harry and Hermione headed outside to say their final goodbyes to everyone returning to England. Cedric turned to Harry and clapped him on the back, while Cho excitedly hugged him.

"Harry, thank you for such a fantastic trip," he thanked.

"It's been a pleasure, Ced," Harry smiled.

"And thank you for introducing me to my favorite Disney film," Cho added.

"Uh, no problem," Harry awkwardly grinned.

"Don't forget us, Harry," Lani reminded him, as she, Ritchie, and Mika approached him. "You made us feel welcome among your group of friends."

"How could I not make anyone feel welcome?" Harry reminded her back.

"We'll see you again in the fall, won't we?" Ritchie asked.

"Of course," Harry agreed. "I haven't forgotten about you coming abroad."

The friends waved goodbye as the remaining trip participants crowded into the Rolls-Royce and it made its way towards LAX.

By the time this story is over, I'll have whisked Harry and the rest of the Seekers, Hermione, Lily, Sev, Magnolia, the Tonkses, the Weasleys, and the House elves to the next venue in Los Angeles, with all their stages and equipment perfectly set up there.

Harry thought these past few days off were well-spent, but he was also glad to be getting back on the road and performing again.

Life had never been more enjoyable for anyone on this trip.

 _ **The End**_.


End file.
